Life as It Is
by miffy92
Summary: “how long are we going to avoid it Ziva…. “Your smile, the way you talk and walk, your anger, the way you get your idioms wrong, everything about you...Mainly Tony and Ziva and their growing relationship…T FOR SAFETY
1. Chapter 1

**Hello…haven't written for a while…well I'm back.**

**I do not own anyone of the NCIS characters…but I definitely will have some characters of my own.**

_Summary: The life of our favourite special agents, a happy Goth, talkative doctor and an arsehole of a director…Yes…you guessed it NCIS….Mainly Tony and Ziva and their growing relationship…_

She tossed and she turned, the haunting would start as soon as she closed her eyes. Everyday she tried to go to sleep but it only made it worse, she would run her fears down it didn't work. She tried to read her fears away, it didn't work. She knew there was only one thing that could make her feel safe; it was to be in the arms Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. She still remembered the feeling.

_Tony was really worried about how Ziva had been, as soon as they were out of the camp he had wrapped her arms around her, it was a surprise for her but she didn't resist, she did only one thing that came to her mind; to comply. It felt good, in fact it was beyond good; it was fantastic._

She shook the thought out her head, the minute it entered her mind. Who was she childing or was it kidding, she didn't care. She was unsure of her emotions, she was mad at him for killing Michael but she also felt as she owed Tony for saving her life.

Here she was again sitting up on her bed, where she normally found herself at night. It was just after midnight, so she decided that she'd watch movie of course she wasn't interested in them she just wanted to murder time…slaughter…She smiled at how Tony would correct her and how he called her Zee-Vah. She had so many memories with him, not in a romantic way, but happy memories before the whole Michael incident.

She walked into the living room and switched on the TV, the one Tony had forced her to buy about 2 years ago, so that he could watch TV when he came round. That's when the movie nights started. She remembered one particular night.

_Tony was on the couch munching on popcorn while Ziva was putting on the DVD._

"_Already munching on popcorn Tony…you just had Dinner" she said as she walked over to the couch settling beside him._

"_Hey…I've been losing too much weight lately" he defended himself._

"_Losing…ha, I don't think so. Gaining, Yes" she said patting his stomach, he immediately grabbed her hand and they both fell to the floor with Ziva on top of him. They were just staring into each other's eyes, when suddenly Tony interrupted their staring contest._

"_Do you wanna maybe…haha…get off me" he said awkwardly _

"_No" she whispered. Tony eyebrows raised and he couldn't hide his smirk. He unconsciously moved forward and so did Ziva, when Tony's phone interrupted them. Ziva snapped out of her trance, and rolled off Tony, while he answers the phone._

"_Yes Gibbs…I'll be right there…aha…ok…I'll call Ziva…Bye"_

"_Gibbs…erm Dead Marine…Squad room" Tony stuttered as he walked towards the door._

"_Okay…I will see you later" she answered as he left and shut the door._

_Tony stood on one side of the door and Ziva on the other "Idiot". _

That was the last of it, they never talked about it, but they continued their movie nights as if nothing happened. Ziva still wondered what would have happened if Gibbs had not called. Ziva realised she was half way through the movie and did not understand anything. So she switched off and went back to bed…if that was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for taking my time, a lot of coursework due in before the Christmas holidays, this is like taking a breather…hope you like it.**_

She haphazardly turned to the alarm clock which was screaming at her to wake up. It was just after six, she begrudgingly got out bed; groaning as she did so. It was Monday, according to Tony today was a 'school day'. She walked to bathroom, where she shed her clothes and stepped into the shower, where she felt the soothing sensation of the hot spray relax her tense muscles immediately. She went about her usual morning routine, shower, breakfast and dress for work and out the door.

She walked into the infamous elevator, where a hand slipped through before the doors could close. The owner of the hand smiled broadly at her.

"Goooooood morning Zee-Vah" Tony greeted Ziva with his usual self. She always found it amusing how Tony was always 'Jolly go lucky'

"Morning Tony…I did not know you were so eager to get to work" Ziva replied with an amused smile.

"Well, I'm not. I'm getting my new GSM magazine today, which should be at my desk by now" he said as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Why do I even bother" Ziva said as they settled at their respective desks.

The day went by without any cases and more than usual flirt and banter between Tony and Ziva. They new they were doing it, but fail to achieve anything out of it. McGee was getting to the point where he felt like they were doing it on purpose make him feel uncomfortable. At one point during the day, they were staring at each as if they were about to lunge forward and make out, which McGee hoped for so there would be less tension in the room. Lunchtime came round McGee couldn't wait to sprint out of his seat any faster.

"What's his problem?"

"I do not know Tony, why don't you ask him?"

"I will when he gets back"

"Hmm..."

"Well…Oooh magazine time"

"And to think you have grown out of those magazines"

"What? No man grows out of sports illustrated"

"What do you get out of those Tony…I do not understand"

"Oh well…you know…Feeling a sense of…"

Just then saving Tony from his awkward moment was Agent Gibbs.

"Dinozzo…put that damn magazine away…and get rid of that sense of manhood" Ziva couldn't help but giggle at that, earning a stare from Tony.

"Dinozzo take Ziva, check out the local Navy store…report of robbery and sounds of gunshots…go"

"But its lun…I'm goin'… we'r goin'…C'mon agent David" Tony stuttered at the glare of his boss.

By the time they got to the Navy store, Tony had earned two elbows to his ribs for staring at Ziva's fair amount of skin exposed from below her skirt from where it had ridden up from sitting down.

"You know you really gotta stop elbowing me"

"…and you have got to stop starting at my thighs"

"Haha…I was not staring at your thighs…I was…oh here's Mr. Navy"

While Tony was talking to the shop keeper, who seemed too relaxed after the alleged robbery and gunshot, she couldn't help but stare at his butt. Seriously, she thought, it wasn't her fault he had such a sexy ass, I mean who could argue he was handsome, funny and too 'jolly go lucky' according to Ziva.

"So…"

"Apparently his son decided to sell a few things without telling him…I know right…lame"

"…and the gunshots"

"His son was playing computer games"

"Idiot…wasting our time"

"Well…at least I gotta stare at your thighs…according to you" Tony smirked. Ziva couldn't help but smile at him; she could tell there was more than staring going on in his mind. She moved closer to him, backing him up against the car doors eyes gleaming with mischief.

"There is more than staring going through your mind"

"Reeaaallly…and how would you know that Zee-Vah" Tony asked inching a little forward.

"Because I too am thinking what you are thinking" she said smirking at his un-welcomed discomfort.

"…and what would that be…" He could feel Ziva's hand travelling through his jeans pockets, making him go stiff.

"Hmmm…" she roamed her eyes over his face, and plunging the keys out o his pockets "getting home before I catch a cold" she said as she smirked, backing away from him and walking towards the driver's side.

"Tease" he murmured

"What?"

"Drive…just don't kill me"

After two minutes of awkward silence Tony was the first to break it.

"Ziva" she could sense the seriousness in his voice.

"Yes Tony" her voice always made him feels relaxed.

"Do you erm…miss the movie nights as much as I do"

She couldn't believe her ears Tony was confessing that he missed spending time with her, well, more or less along those lines. She bit her lips, smiled and turned towards him staring deep into his eyes.

"Yes…Yes I do"

"What do you say we get it goin' again…you know Friday nights?"

"I would very much like that" she was still looking at him.

"Do you want us to die before we get there?"

"No"

"THEN EYES ON THE ROAD LADY"

"Oooh…sorry"

Then the silence hovered over them again. They arrived at the NCIS building within the next five minutes.

"By the way Ziva…I'm glad you appreciate my ass" Ziva stood there with her mouth struck open and eyes wide. "Close your mouth Ziva…"

If you gona tell me how bad my story is and I don't understand the depth characters, please don't bother, I'd appreciate constructive criticism though. Thanks. Until next time. =]

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Friday couldn't come any quicker for Tony and Ziva. Tony was nervous…very nervous, but Ziva on the other hand was a different story. She was excited in a sense. She was jumpy all Friday, she wanted to get home and wait for Tony, and she was feeling like a school girl having her first date.

She was now showered and fresh. Wearing a knee length flared skirt, a pale green thin strap vest, just a casual outfit she told her self. It was round about 8 when Tony showed up at her door. She opened the door and greeted him in.

"Hey Tony, come on in"

"So…hmmm that smells del-is-cious" he said smelling the vegetable lasagne that she had prepared.

"Well…it better taste like it"

"I'm sure it will" he said taking a seat on his couch

They were now both on the couch watching the movie Tony had brought along. **(A/N can't think of a movie…a romantic/comedy one). **Ziva's eyes widened she realised that the main characters of the movie were making out and was about to 'get it on', making her extremely uncomfortable next to her partner.

"Errrm…I'll go…and…erm get dinner sorted" she practically ran into the kitchen

"Right...yeah…sure" she called after her. He realised that this was not the sort of movie that you should watch with someone you have feelings for. Very wrong movie. He slowly raised form his seat and walked into the kitchen.

"Can I help" he asked cautiously, not to startle her.

"Wow…you are actually offering to help" she replied with a smirk

"Hey…I can be a gentleman" he scoffed at her comment.

"Okay…would you please be a gentleman and get the plates out…they in the cupboard above"

Tony walked over to cupboard above the sink where Ziva was standing; he stood behind her and reached up, which in return made Ziva's breath catch in her throat. He was so close, that his lips were merely half an inch from her neck.

"The one next to it" she said in whisper, which wasn't supposed to be a whisper to begin with.

"Okay" he replied with a smirk, sensing her discomfort. His breath tickled her neck, making her suck in her breath. He took out the plates and set the table, Ziva, who was knocked out of her trance when Tony nudged her arm, set the lasagne on the table. Dinner went by in silence; both the agents didn't say a word. After dinner and the washing up to which Ziva insisted that she could o it herself Tony settled himself on the couch, Ziva walked with two glasses of wine and handed one to him.

"Thanks" Ziva sat in silence. He broke the awkward silence "how long are we going to avoid it Ziva…pretend like everything is fine between us". Ziva looked at him eyes glued to his beautiful emerald greens. He was now getting furious, "damn it Ziva…talk to me. We pretend like everything is fine between us, but there is no twinkle in your eyes when you talk to me like there used to be" he waited for her to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth, so he continued "Your smile, the way you talk and walk, your anger, the way you get your idioms wrong, everything about you brings out a part of me that I hadn't even known I had" he hesitated before adding "day by day, I fell in love with you more and more, but I can't help but still be in love with you because now you're my oxygen, you've become a part of me" **(A/N: Cliché…I know). **Ziva just stared at him, this was not what she expected from the night, but she was confused top what she wanted to say to him. She knew she loved him. That much was enough

She walked into the kitchen. "So that's it…you are not gonna say anything" he said as he followed her into the kitchen. She placed her wine glass on the counter, and turned around to come face to face with him. "What do you want to me say Tony…you want to me to tell you how much I love you, how much I miss your old, annoying and immature self. Because I can't Tony…I can't" she said as her tears sliding down, just like her relationship with Tony was going to "I can't force my self to trust you because I trusted Ari and Michael, they both misused that trust and they both ended up dead. I love you too much to let you in. I have lost enough in my life; I don't want to lose you too"

"I'm not going anywhere Ziva, I promise" Tony said as he inched closer to her.

"Do promise something you cannot be sure of Tony" she said in between sobs. He moved closer and held her in his arms, where she cried for all the people that she lost her mother, Tali, Ari even Michael. Minutes passed, which felt like hours to Tony and Ziva, Ziva moved away from Tony and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you really love me?"

"More than anything else…even movies" he said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'm touched…but…erm…I need time, to think things through" she said, still holding on to him.

"Take all the time you need" He said, hugging her back "I just want my old Ziva back" Tony felt her smile to his chest, where her face was hidden away.

"…and I want my old Tony back" she pulled back and looked at him, his eyes searching hers. She slowly rose to her toes and pecked him sweetly on the lips, to which he responded with the same sweetness. They both wanted more but they knew that there were many things unsaid between them. They needed to sort those out first, before they took any step further. She pulled back at looked at him; he had that sensitive glint in his eyes which showed his understanding. They pulled apart from their embrace.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at work"

"Yes, you will" he walked to the front door and was about to open the door when she pulled him back for one final kiss. She stood leaning on the closed door and whispered "I love you too". He walked out of the apartment with a smile on his face. They were both going to sleep really well tonight, especially Ziva.

Please press the little green button….

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I had exams and coursework deadlines…so …don't hate me…lol…ON with the story…and one more thing…I can't write case fiction….so its going to be Purely Tiva Fic**

Since Tony and Ziva's 'movie night' 3 weeks ago the team had noticed a change with the pair. They always left work together, went to lunch together and surprisingly the teasing, flirting banter had returned. Of course they were glad that they were back to their normal routine even though going to lunch and home together was beyond 'normal' but no one chose to question it. After the hell they've been through they deserved happiness.

Ziva seemed more Ziva than from when she had returned from the 'no-one-should-mention-again' place. Ziva was threatening Tony again, McGee was terrified of Ziva…for Tony enjoyment, and she would torment poor Tim even more. Abby had asked Tony if there was anything going on between the pair when they went down to give her evidence, which they of course objected.

Gibbs was being Gibbs. He knew the pair was close to violating the rule 12, but Gibbs was not going let them violate that rule without having his fun. He thought about rule 12, and how it had turned out for him and Jenny; Tony and Ziva were not them, he was going to let them make their own mistakes and let them mend their ways. He had no right to mess with their happiness. _To hell with rule 12 _he thought.

It was Friday evening, where Tony, Ziva and McGee were watching live surveillance feed of Navy Lieutenant; he was accused of stealing government resources. On the screen was the entrance gate into an air force run way. Ziva was studying the feed carefully, waiting for something to happen. Tony was too busy studying _Ziva_.

"Tony, can you make out with me while we wait?" Tony was so lost in his trance, that he didn't hear Ziva.

"What" he said clearly crazed at the idea of making out in front of McGee.

"I said, can you MAKE OUT anything past the GATE" she said emphasising 'make out' and 'gate'

"Oh, Thank God…I thought you said…" Tony did a double take and stopped short when he realised they were not alone.

"What"

"Never mind"

"Riiiight…back to the case"

They continued with the case through out the day, when the case was finally finished and wrapped up, they team went to their respective homes except Tony and Ziva. On Fridays they usually ended up in each other's apartments, they watched movies and laid around lazily on the couch, conversations that never went anywhere, Ziva falling asleep in Tony's arms where he would carry her and put her in bed, and slide in beside her.

There was no sex. Of course there was pecks and passionate kisses, but that's as for as it went. For once Tony wasn't in any rush, he almost lost her and he was not going to lose her again. He waited for four years; he wouldn't mind waiting another four if it meant that she would fall asleep in his arms. That was perfectly enough for him.

Ziva David sat patiently on the passenger seat of Tony's 'Stang, her car was at her local garage; well that's what she told the others. She was contemplating what her relationship between Tony and she would be if Rivkin hadn't been in her life, but somewhere deep below she was glad it had happened, if meant that Tony was hers. '_Mine' _she smiled to her herself, _where did that come from?_ She looked at Tony and smiled. He was a changed man, from when he met him 4 years ago to today; she never would have imagined falling in love with the 'play-boy'. But she had, and she was not going to change that for anything.

They arrived at Tony's apartment merely fifteen minutes after leaving work. They walked and out of habit, Ziva took Tony's jacket and hung it in the closet.

"What did you think I said?" Ziva asked looking at Tony, making him cringe under her gaze.

"Oh…heh heh heh…doesn't matter"

Ziva moved towards him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye "You do not want to tell me?" she, obviously putting on a fake pout, questioned him. And Anthony Dinozzo caved.

"I thought you said 'can you make out with me while we wait'" there was a smirk playing at his lips. Ziva grinned and moved even more closely towards Tony, only a breadth of gap between them.

"Would you like to make out now?"

"I…" that was all he could get out, in the amount of time his lips were free and were suddenly busy moving in synch with his. Suddenly Ziva's hands were messing his tamed hair, and moving towards unbuttoning his shirt. _Uh, oh _he pulled away reluctantly. Ziva eyes locked onto his, full of question and worry.

"Ziva….are you…"

"I am ready Tony…" he was about o argue "…I have been ready for a week, lets not wait" she said softly, her hands resting on his chest. He smiled at her, motioning her forward with his finger and he moved closer to her ear as if to whisper a secret.

"Let's take it somewhere comfortable" he whispered into her ears. Ziva grinned, and pulled him towards the bedroom. As soon as the door shut, Ziva was all over him.

After four rounds of sweaty, pure and exhausting sex, they lay tangled with limbs and sheets. They weren't hurried; they had all the time in the world. It was slow and sensual; they whispered sweeter nothings to each other as they moved in synch. Tony cherished every touch and memorised every curve in her body. Ziva was all for another round, but Tony had said "there is only so much a man take Ziva", completely surprising her.

Suddenly Tony laughed, making Ziva look at him as if he grown two heads.

"Tony, are you okay"

"Yeah…hahahaha…who woulda thought that, we'd be here"

"Tony, what are you talking about?"

"I mean c'mon… from you slouching provocatively in McGoo's chair to us sleeping together" Tony said pecking Ziva's sweat soaked shoulder.

Ziva smiled "…and of course not forget …you having phone sex…yes?"

"Ha-ha…yeah that too" Ziva snuggled closer to him, kissing his chest softly. From the last time she had seen Tony naked; undercover of course, his body had changed as If he had been working out. His abs were toned, she could see faint lines of abs, his biceps and triceps showing a bit. She couldn't help her self she had to ask, she knew it would get to his head. She looked at him and smiled.

"Anthony Dinozzo, have you been working out?"

"Ooooh…you noticed…well yeah I have, every Wednesday…no more beer belly for me"

Ziva raised her eyebrows "Maybe you were just trying to interest a certain someone" she said, smirking at him.

"Well, if you promise to keep it to yourself…I think my partners gotta thing for me"

"McGee hates you Tony…" she said a matter of factly. He looked at her, his face turning serious. Ziva smiled and leaning up to kiss him softly, which he responded with the same sweetness. Which suddenly started to heat up, Ziva felt Tony smile through the kiss as he pushed into the mattress starting up another round. They separated as air became priority, just long enough for Ziva to say "but I love you"

Soon exhaustion took over, as they slept peacefully, their intertwined bodies lighted by the moon light peeking through the curtains.

**Please Review and tell how it was…..little green button=LOVE Tiva**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the lovely feedback….Here's to TIVA…ooohh…next week Tiva goes to Paris on an overseas mission…and they end up in the same suite…NCIS Jetlag (7x13)…sadly in UK, I have to wait till Wednesday to watch online…:(**

**Tony and Ziva have a Long-lost conversation…**

Anthony Dinozzo turned the door handle, as expected, it was unlocked. He knew where his boss would be, in the basement with a boat and a bottle of bourbon. He slowly descended the stairs, as the wood creaked gaining Gibbs attention. As he sees Gibbs sanding part of the boat, he settles on the last stair.

"How are you doin' boss?"

"I'm just dandy Dinozzo? You want something" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Can't I just go for a friendly visit to my boss' house?" Tony knew that Gibbs's gut had been telling him something about his relationship with Ziva. If anything, he didn't care. Gibbs' rules weren't for him, besides Gibbs had already told Tony that he should live by his own rules.

Gibbs being Gibbs raises his eyebrows and motions for the younger agent to come down and take a seat next to him. "What's on you mind Dinozzo?"

"Oh you know stuff…" he hesitates before adding "…Ziva"

"Hmm...What about her Dinozzo?"

"She seem different to you? You know happier…much more Ziva like" Ziva had appeared to be smiling and laughing more often. He wanted to make sure that he was doing his part in making her happy.

"Yeah Dinozzo…and I also know why. She trusted her family, Mossad and her partner **(A/N: I'm talking bout Rivkin not Tony)**. They all let her down, misused that trust. But the person she couldn't trust held her up told her to start walking rather than running. Don't let her go Tony, that'll be the stupidest thing you ever do"

"Wow…boss, that was something. Wait…how'd you know bout us?

"You think I'm stupid Dinozzo? Besides since when did Ziva go to OSU" Gibbs smirked at Tony's reaction. Ziva had walked in late one morning in Tony's OSU tee, everyone notices except for Tony and Ziva of course.

"Thanks boss" Tony stood and walked up the stairs, and stopped when he heard the older agent call him.

"Just don't let me hear what you two did the night before, and I just might reconsider kicking your ass back on to that boat" Tony swallowed loudly, before murmuring "yes boss"

~NCIS¦ TIVA~

Tony entered his apartment and was welcomed with an aroma of grilled meat and garlic. He smiled at how much he liked that, the fact that he would home to a beautiful woman cooking him dinner. He walked into the kitchen to see Ziva chopping onions. As she realised who had come in, she leaned up to get a 'hello' kiss.

"Hmm…Hi"

"Hello. Where have you been?"

"Oh…Just visiting an old friend" he said with a smile. Ziva narrowed her eyes at him playfully. She pointed the knife at him and then at the vegetables on the counter. Tony knew exactly what she wanted him to do.

Ziva had wanted an answer to a question he had not answered from couple of months ago, before the 'no-one-should-mention-again' period of time.

"Tony…When Michael was here…uhm…were you jealous?"

Tony had stopped cutting at the mention of 'his' name, but he wasn't prepared for that question. Ziva questioned him again "Tony?" her voice was in stutters.

"I… yes, I was jealous. That enough for you Ziva?" his face was turning red with anger and fury. He stormed out of the kitchen and into the bedroom before he shut door harshly. _Well done Ziva, well done…you had to bring that up, didn't you?_ Ziva gave herself a mental head slap; she was going to let Tony calm down before she went and spoke to him. After 30 minutes she had dinner ready on the table. Now it was time to _polish_ things over with Tony.

She walked towards his bedroom and slowly opened the door. Tony was lying on his back, arms criss-crossed behind his head and staring at the ceiling. A thoughtful expression painted on his face. Ziva crawled on to his side, laying her head on his chest; normally he would put his arms around her waist and pecked her forehead, but not today.

"Tony, I did not say that to make you angry or to hurt you"

"We're movin' on from that part of life Ziva, why'd you have to bring him up?"

"When I asked you that question last time, you hesitated and answered 'no', I just wanted the truth"

"If you're thinking that I put a bullet through him, because I was jealous. You don't know me so well Ziva…"

"I did not say…"

"You don't have to… I did it to protect my partner, and the woman I _am_ in love with…why do you find it so hard to believe that some one might actually love you hmm?"

"I do not doubt your love Tony, I know you love me and I love you. It is just that…I'm not like other women, I am…"

"That's exactly what I love about you Ziva, don't you get it? You are unique in your own way" Tony got up from his position, sitting cross-legged on bed, bringing Ziva with him. She hugged him close, murmuring her apology. "It's Okay…hey…what can I say? I'm the jealous type" trust Tony to lighten the mood. Tony chest vibrated to Ziva's Laughter.

Ziva moved out of his embrace, leaning her head towards him to kiss him. They shared a sweet and loving kiss, before a rumbling sound interrupted them. "Looks like your stomach does not agree with our plans for the night" Ziva said as she smiled and pulled Tony of the bed and lead him to the dining room to have their dinner.

**Now that my exams are over…I'm going to try and update regularly…but I still got my daughter to think about…so…keep reading….**

**Little green Button…shows lots love…**

**PS: at least seven reviews in order for me to update…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the great reviews…I am kind of attempting to write something close to a case-fic. Please tell me how it goes…cos I really don't know what I am talking about sometimes.**

**Ziva's teenage past is here to haunt her…**

Ziva David sat patiently at her desk waiting for her partner, in more than one ways, to arrive at work. It was 8.30 and he was nowhere in sight, he was usually there by 8.00 teasing her and torturing McGee. But today he wasn't. Ziva was worried about him.

"David, Where is Dinozzo?" McGee was surprised at how certain Gibbs was, asking Ziva where Tony was, as if she would know.

"I do not know Gibbs; I have called him over a fifty times, literally"

"McGee, Find him" Gibbs ordered before he turned and walked out of the bullpen. Ziva saw McGee's hands move steadily on the keyboard, showing that he was working hard to find Tony. McGee looked at the screen a little taken back at what he found. Ziva looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Tim, what is it?"

"His GPS signal shows that he is outside his apartment, has been for along time"

"McGee can you check his onboard navigation? Maybe he dropped his phone on the way to work" but she knew that was stupid assumption. The jobs they did were dangerous, attracting more enemies than friends.

"Well, he travelled last night to his apartment…he didn't go anywhere after that" now McGee was starting to worry. "I'll get the surveillance footage from his street, Maybe we'll get something". McGee typed furiously on his keyboard, bringing up a moving image on the screen.

It showed Tony's car arriving, he parked his car and got out. Tony nor the pair watching did not expect was for someone dressed in full black and wearing a balaclava to hit Tony on the head the, knocking him out unconsciously, the attacker dragged him into a black van that parked a few meters off Tony's parkway.

Ziva's eyes pricked with tears as she whispered "Tony" barely audible to the people around her. McGee's eyes widened with horror. "'I'm going to call Gibbs Ziva, and then I'm going to take this down to Abby and see if I can get a match on the van plates"

"Thank you Tim" She slowly walked towards her desk, and sat down. She heard McGee speak hurriedly on the phone before he left his desk turning the corner and disappearing. As she sat there working on her computer furiously, she thought about how happy she had been over the past three months, how happy she had been with_ him_. She looked over at his desk and a sad smile spread on her lips. He would annoy the hell out of her and she couldn't hate him. Suddenly she was interrupted by the ringing of her desk phone.

"Agent David"

"_You are an American agent now…impressive" _the person on the other side praised her. She realised that McGee had walked in, she pointed to the phone and back to the computer. McGee knew exactly what she wanted. _Trace the call._

"Who is this?"

"_You have forgotten me already, that _Officer_ David is a pity" _emphasising the word officer

"I have met a lot of people in my life; I cannot keep account of all of them"

"_I would have thought you were trained better?"_

"Is there a purpose for this phone call, or did you call to comment on my training" she asked bitterly.

"_Oh yes…a purpose I have indeed. I said I would get vengeance and I will not go back on my word. Till we meet again Zizi"_ with that he hung up. Ziva's eyes widened in horror as realisation hit her, Jacob Mizwari, her team mate from when she was 19 conducting her first overseas mission. She had gone for him for comfort, after destroying the target. After which they had started seeing other. It had lasted for over a month, before she broke it off when she found out that he had been selling intelligence to terrorist cells. He was removed from duty by the then Deputy Director, and no more action was taken. He had seen this as an embarrassment; he had left promising that he will avenge her.

"Ziva, the call came from a SIM card, registered under the name 'Jake Thompson'" Gibbs chose to walk in at that moment. He looked at his agents with a questioning gaze, in order to get a response.

"That is not his name, his name is Jacob Mizwari, and the other name is his alias that he used when we went on missions" Ziva said, her face showing no emotions.

"Ziva, you know this guy?" Gibbs questioned impatiently

"He was a Mossad operative; he was on my team on my first overseas mission. We were a couple for just over a month. He had been acting unlike himself, so I used my training to collect information on him. It turned out that he was selling intelligence to terrorist cells. So I informed of him to Director Levy, who took him off duty. He swore to avenge me and I took it as an empty threat…I guess that was stupid of me to do"

"But why take Tony?" McGee questioned. Ziva's glare was enough to shut him up. "Right, never mind"

The three agents worked fast and hard to find anything out about Mizwari. It turned out he had been in the country for just over a week. He had not covered his tracks very well, making life easier for the agents. In order to know how he had been watching them, they had to get the surveillance footage from a week ago. All the agents watched the video with anticipation. But Ziva was not prepared for what was about to occur.

The footage showed Tony parking his car, and running to the other side of the vehicle to open the passenger side door. Ziva knew what was coming next as she mouthed _'oh no' _to herself. They had been on a date on Sunday night and by the time they got to Tony's flat, moods had heated up. Tony opened the passenger side door, and was met with the lips of Ziva David; he stumbled back as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kicking the car door shut. He walked backwards and through the main apartment entrance and they had both disappeared. Ziva felt her cheeks heat up, as two sets of eyes turned towards her. Gibbs smirked knowingly, McGee's eyes widened and Abby's eyes narrowed at Ziva.

After the moment of embarrassment passed, they focused back on to the screen. As soon as Ziva and Tony disappeared through the doors, the van that was parked behind a couple cars behind Tony's moved forward and stopped at the front of his car, and then drove of. The footage showed that Tony didn't come to his apartment on some nights, and on the nights he did Ziva was usually with him, McGee and Abby had guessed that Tony was at Ziva's place. The van didn't show up in any other frames, only the Sunday night one.

After watching hours of footage, they had retrieved the number plate, which had of course belonged to 'Jake Thompson'. They tracked his movements down to an abandoned apartment complex a few miles away from Ziva's apartment.

"Gibbs, when we find him I will be the one to put a bullet in his head"

"Your wish is my command" Gibbs said.

"Really?" Ziva asked surprise evident in her voice.

"No, now let's go kick some ass"

The three agents gathered their belongings and left the bullpen, with their thoughts that Special agent Anthony Dinozzo will be at his desk in the morning, doing what he does best. _Complain about paperwork._

~NCIS¦ TIVA~

Somewhere in an abandoned apartment complex, Anthony Dinozzo sat tied to a chair. The room dark at the corners, the middle, where he sat, lit with a bright overhead lamp. When he woke the last thing he had remembered was parking his car in front of his apartment, after leaving Ziva's place. He felt a sudden sense of déjà vu hit him. _Somalia. _He had known why he was tied to chair, besides that was his plan, but now he had no idea. Suddenly he heard the shuffling of feet.

"Ah… agent Dinozzo you're awake" Jacob stated, as he circled Tony like a vulture targeting its prey.

"Gee…thank you for telling me…I hadn't realised" Tony shot back sarcastically, then he realised what a mistake that was when he felt the butt of a gun hit the side of his face. Pain shooting through his face, he grimaced.

"Now, now Agent Dinozzo…" he said clucking his tongue "I talk you listen. Your girlfriend took what mattered most to me, my Mossad position, now I take what matter most to her" with that he pointed his gun to Tony's temple.

~NCIS¦ TIVA~

Agents Gibbs, David and McGee entered the complex quietly, motioning each other with hand signals and mouthing words. All three agents stopped abruptly as they heard the safety of a gun being pulled back.

"Gibbs" she said as fear for her partner become uncontrollable. He quietened her by making a 'shush' sound by pressing his fingers to his lips. They walked towards a door that was left ajar; Gibbs peeked through it to see Mizwari pointing the gun at Tony's head. Gibbs had signalled for McGee and Ziva to take the side door of the building. Gibbs heard Mizwari speak to Tony.

"…but I'm not going to kill you just yet…your geek friend would've traced my call and will be here very soon…I would like for her to see the pain, of something…" that was all he got to say before shots rang out. Silence pierced the abandoned building.

After about a minute, groans and moans exited the occupants' mouths.

"Everybody all right?" Gibbs questioned, as he walked towards Jacob Mizwari's frail body to check for pulse. There was none.

"About time guys…ah and the geek to the rescue" Tony joked as McGee un-cuffed him. Gibbs had walked out of the room to call Ducky and Abby to tell them that Tony was okay and already torturing McGee. As soon as Tony was out of the chair he started flexing his hands when suddenly, his head was pulled down and was met with the sweet kiss of Ziva David. He wrapped his arms around her waist and puller her towards him.

"Ugh…Guys, can't you wait till you are alone" McGee said, feeling a little uncomfortable at the face that he watching his partners make out.

Tony and Ziva suddenly pulled back, as they felt a stinging sensation at the back of their head, and a chorus of 'sorry Gibbs' followed. McGee and Gibbs walked out as they heard police sirens; the residents of the newer flats probably called them because of the gunshot; they left to explain the situation to them. Ziva pulled away from him to look at his handsome face, and slowly brushed her finger along the angry bruise that was forming on his face.

"I'll be fine Ziva…just as long as you tell me how many more of your crazy Mossad officers are out there, looking to kill you" he added with a laugh.

She just stared at him before hugging him close and whispering "I love you", to which Tony returned the embrace and replied "Abby is going to kill me…"

She pulled back and looked at him strangely "Why is Abby going to kill you?"

"I told her that I'd tell her as soon as something happens between us" He smiled thinly. She smiled up at him before pulling him out of the room and into the evening light.

"Do not worry Tony, I will protect you".

**My daughter spilled water all over the keyboard so I used the on screen keyboard…all mistakes are mine and only mine…**

**Longest chapter yet…I hope I write longer chapters…will see…**

**Next Update= at least 7 reviews**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS 'Abby Confrontation' **


	7. Chapter 7

**Tony is confronted by Abby for not telling her about his relationship with Ziva.**

It was a day since Tony had been kidnapped. When he had gone back to the office that day, he was welcomed with an Abby hug, and nothing more. He was left to type up the incident report whilst Ziva went home to prepare dinner; well that's what she told him, in fact she had gone to his apartment and was getting ready to start from where they left off the night before; full blown make out session on the couch. As soon as Tony Dinozzo entered his apartment and let his bag drop to the floor, he was pulled forward by his tie, and was silenced by the lips of Ziva David before he could make a sound. That night had gone really well according to the participants.

They made love again and again and again. Ziva had realised how much it had affected her not to see Tony for half the day, not knowing where he was or what had happened to him. After today she was not letting him out of her sight, that much she was sure of.

Today was the day Anthony Dinozzo feared the most, seeing Abby Scuito. As soon as he sat down at his desk, his desk phone rang.

"Dinozzo…oh, hey Abby…" Ziva smirked at the mention of her name, and the fear that crossed his face "…erm…yeah, I'm kinda' busy…no we don't have a case…okay…I'll be right down" with that he hung up, swallowing loudly. He walked over to Ziva's desk and pulled her up from her desk as McGee watched them with raised eyebrows.

"Come on Ziva…Abby is ready to kill me…I'll bet she's got a coffin prepared too" he said as he pulled Ziva along with him to the back elevators.

They arrived at the lab minutes after. Tony trailing behind Ziva, he turned around to go back when Ziva pulled his arm.

"Would you quit acting like a baby?" she murmured. Noticing her visitors Abby turned her music off and stood in front of Tony and Ziva, her eyes narrowed at Tony. He cringed under her gaze.

"Hey Abs, you called me" he asked, his voice sounding a little nervous.

"DON'T you ABS ME MISTER…WHAT DID I tell you, huh? I TOLD YOU PERSONALLY to TELL me when YOU two DECIDED TO GET your ACTS together, But NO you DON'T tell ME. I HAD to freaking find out by watching a surveillance video…Explain your sorry ass Dinozzo" Ziva found her anger more comical than serious, on other hand Tony was staring at her wide-eyed

"Erm…you know I was busy…Kind of forgot…besides someone was…" before he could finish his sentence, he stumbled back a little as Abby hugged him.

"I'm so glad you guys are together finally because you deserve each other so much and I know how much you love each other and you guys have been having eye sex for a long time that gets really boring for us and I won the bet" she stopped with a huge grin plastered on her face. She moved to Ziva and hugged her close whispering "Is he as good as he says" Ziva chuckled before whispering "Better"

"Wait a minute. You bet on us?" Tony couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course Tony" she said moving away from Ziva "I mean who wouldn't, Do you have any idea how much tension there is when you two are in the room? Boy… you just earned me 250 bucks. Oooh can you guys do a sweet little kiss for me to take picture…so I can gift it to you on your wedding day." She said with pleading smile.

"Uhm, Abby we are not get…"

"Our pleasure Abs" Tony interrupted before Ziva could Finish the sentence. Abby had a strange feeling he meant that literally.

Tony pulled Ziva to him, rubbing her cheek softly before placing his lips on hers. Abby 'awed' before snapping a picture. "Thanks guys" but her 'thank you' fell on deaf ears, as the continued kissing softly and passionately. "Erm guys…guys…you can stop now, I've already taken the picture" they continued to make out until a throbbing pain on the back of their heads pulled them off each other. Abby smiled triumphantly "Works all the time"

"ABBY, that hurt" Tony complained, a hand still on Ziva's cheek.

"That was the purpose Dinozzo, you guys were sucking each other's faces…for a minute I thought you guys were gonna get it on in my lab" Abby shuddered at that thought. Ziva blushed crimson under Tony's gaze, murmuring something about case reports and running out of the lab. Tony smiled after her, when he realised Abby was staring at him.

"What?"

"You are the only man who can make an ex-assassin blush" she said with a knowing smile.

Tony laughed before answering "Well, she's the only woman who doesn't take my crap and knows me inside out"

"Aww…you love her" Abby crooned.

"More than anything else Abs" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I better get back before Gibbs sends search party" with that he left the lab.

Abby was proud of him. He was the no-commitment-sex playboy when she had met him and now he was a one woman man and it looked like he was going to stay that way. Abby smiled before uploading the picture on to the computer knowing somewhere in time, it was going become a wedding gift.

**I hope you enjoyed it…Not my best chapter though…I think missing my daughter is affecting me… :(**

**Please review….at least five for next update…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Who would've thought Ziva David was the jealous type?**

Probationary agent Sasha Kendall walked into team Gibbs' squad room, with a polite smile. She was about 5'5 with light brown hair. She was wearing an inappropriate work attire, skirt that was just little too short and heels that were a little too high. When she neared the squad room she saw two agents, a female agent leaning over the male agent who was sitting down looking down at something. She walked towards them, with a polite smile.

"Hi, I'm agent Sasha Kendall" she said, as soon as both agents looked up. Her eyes roamed the male agent's face, beautiful green eyes, lips that said 'kiss me now' and a face that made the word 'handsome' an understatement. Her polite smile turned flirty.

"Hi, can we help you" The male agent asked.

"I'm looking for agent Gibbs, are you agent Gibbs?" she said tossing her hair back, which didn't go unnoticed by Ziva. She narrowed her eyes at Agent Kendall.

"No" Tony answered knowing exactly what was going. He looked to Ziva to see her scrutinizing the woman in front of him. "I'm agent Dinozzo, and this is Agent David. Gibbs isn't here right now; would you like to leave a message?" he asked.

"Erm…No, I think I'll wait" She said still looking at Tony; she was undressing him with her eyes.

"Okay" Tony said focusing back on the screen; he was trying really hard to stifle his laughter. _Ziva David was jealous._ Ziva walked back to her desk, still staring at agent Kendall. Agent Kendall walked awkwardly towards McGee unoccupied chair and sat down. The look on Ziva's face was priceless, because Agent Kendall was still looking at Tony as if she was going to take him then and there. Ziva took a deep breath and Tony couldn't help it anymore, he burst out laughing.

Agent Kendall looked towards Tony as if he was crazy. Ziva just stared at him; he knew what she as thinking.

"SHUT UP TONY" Ziva said gritting her teeth.

"Is there something funny?" Sasha asked with a small smile.

"Don't worry…ha-ha…nothing that concerns you." _Well almost _he thought as his laughter died down.

After half an hour of silence from Ziva, Tony realised that Ziva was awfully quite. He was about to ask her if she was alright when Gibbs walked in.

"Gibbs, you have a visitor" Tony pointed towards Sasha who moved forward towards the older agent.

"Hi, erm Agent Sasha Kendall, I was told to come in today. I uh…am liaising with your team for 2 weeks." Something about his eyes made her nervous

"Who gave you that order" he asked staring at her.

"D-d-director Vance" she said, _WOW that's scary._

Enough said as Gibbs stormed up the stairs to Vance's office. Three members were enough for his team. Sasha stared after the agent.

"Was it something I said" she asked Ziva who was grinning. Before Ziva could answer Tony shook his head and walked to wards the agent.

"Oh…it's not you agent Kendall, it's him" he said as he smiled thinly at her.

"You can call me Sasha" she said grinning as she inched a little forward towards Tony, who stood their smirking. _Ah, women love you Anthony Dinozzo, but there is only one woman you love._ Ziva shook her head and mumbled 'unbelievable'.

"Oh… okay _Sasha_, you can call me Tony" Tony was going have his fair share of a jealous girlfriend.

Gibbs stormed down the stairs clearly angry. "You. That desk. Sit" he said pointing to the desk, which was divided behind McGee's.

"Erm…sure" she mumbled before moving away from Tony. She was going to a dreadful time, now that she made it to Ziva David's hit list. Ziva had really hoped Gibbs would have talked Vance into dropping _Sasha _out.

A week had passed since Sasha's liaising position was given reluctant thumbs up by Gibbs. Sasha was really capable agent, but a complete flirt with handsome men and to Ziva's annoyance Tony. In the one week Ziva was really distant with Tony, the most intimate touch they shared was a peck on the cheek to Ziva by Tony

According to Ziva, Tony was flirting right back as Sasha and it hurt her. Sometimes Tony would do things without the intention of hurting someone, but for Ziva she felt as if though he was doing it to get back at her for asking him if he was jealous of Michael.

Tony had realised Ziva was being un-Ziva; he was just having his fun with Sasha. But now he had realised how much he was hurting her. Ziva was at her desk, her chin resting on her folded arms on the desk, with a distant look in her. The look she had when she thinking about something and Sasha was at her desk typing up her report, when she saw Tony get up from his chair and move towards Ziva. She watched with a keen eye. He mirrored Ziva position and smiled thinly at her.

"Ziva" he said softly.

She smiled back at him "hmm"

"I'm sorry" he said, stroking her hand with his finger delicately. Sasha sat there and thought _okaaaay…_

"It is okay, I guess you were just trying to give me a taste of my own medicine" Ziva said as she raised her head. _What…Michael_ Tony thought.

"What? Ziva I would never do that and you know it. I was just having a little fun, besides I wanted to put her in your hit list" he said as he smiled.

"You did the latter perfectly well, but you hurt me whilst you had your fun" her eyes watered, Tony hated himself for this.

"I am so sorry Ziva" Tony said, Ziva sighed and placed hand atop his.

"It is okay, what is done is done" and then a mischievous glint came to her eyes, as she realised Sasha was watching. "You should help Sasha put me on her hit list too, it is only fair" Tony furrowed his eyebrows. Ziva just grinned and moved around the desk and pulled Tony up on to his feet. He cocked his head before realisation dawned on him as he smiled and placed his lips on hers, Ziva smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist pulling her close.

Sasha's mouth hit the floor as she stared at the couple, _Tony_ she thought. She couldn't wait to leave

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter…I'm not so sure about it.**

**At least 5 reviews for an update**

**Reviews=More Tiva**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just another Tiva Chapter. I'm kinda writing this chapter to make their relationship permanent so here goes… **

The darkness opened to a gloomy street, the atmosphere warm and eerie. Ziva David and Anthony Dinozzo got out of the car and walked towards the suspect's house, with their badges in hand. What Ziva did not expect was a bullet to come whizzing towards her, as it did Tony jumped in front of her falling limply to the ground. The bullet hit him square in the chest, everything happened so fast that it was over in seconds, just like Tony's life.

* * *

"TONY" she work up screaming, sweating and gasping for air.

Tony woke up startled, sitting on the bed. "Ziva" he said panicking. Hearing Tony's voice, she moved to his side hugging him close and sobbing into his chest. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tony asked lifting her face up to his.

"I…It was just a nightmare" Ziva said before settling herself in his embrace. Tony looked at his alarm clock, the bright illumination reading 3.15.

"You wanna talk about it" he asked kissing her forehead. He felt her shake her head. "Okay". She looked up to meet his eyes, before placing her lips to his, kissing him with more passion than ever before. He responded reluctantly before pulling away "Ziva?" he asked.

"Please Tony" this wasn't about just sex, this was about knowing that he was there with her, that he'll be there to comfort her when she needs it and to lend a shoulder to cry on. The pleading look in her eyes were enough for Tony, as he kissed her, pushing her back into the mattress, as they made love onto the coming dawn.

* * *

As all three agents sat at their respective desks, McGee couldn't stop glancing at Tony and Ziva; usually they were always teasing and flirting, now they were quite as hell and Tony was actually doing some work. _Maybe they are fighting_ he thought. But he couldn't handle it, he'd rather see them as their usual selves than see them like this.

"Guys, is everything okay between you two" McGee asked nervously.

"Yes McNosy. Why?"

"It's just that…" He stopped short when he realised Ziva was staring at him.

"Just what McGee? No flirting, making out, and teasing? So what if we are not…

"Ziva" Tony tried to stop her.

"…does that bother you, that we are not doing any of those? Maybe we like our privacy, so that people like you can keep your nose out of our business" with that she got up and left for the ladies.

"Thanks a lot McGoo" he said as he stormed after her. _Great Tim, great, now they hate you._

* * *

Ziva had completely avoided Tony from the moment they got up. There was no 'good morning kiss', no showering together and she was acting as if though she had been home alone, keeping it to her self. Tony had asked her what was wrong, she had simply dismissed him with an 'I'm fine'.

Tony found her in the ladies, leaning against the wall with a 'deep-in-thought' expression. He made his way towards her and copied her position.

He sighed "Are you going to talk to me, or completely ignore me like this morning…I mean, the least you could do is tell me what I did or didn't do"

"It is not you…

"Okay…if that sentence is going to end with 'it's me'. Why are you breaking up with me?"

"WHAT? Tony I'm not breaking up with you. I'm not letting you go that easily" she said with smile.

"Okay. You've been upset all morning, you wanna tell me why" Tony asked.

"Last night…I had a nightmare about you, you…" she took a deep breath before continuing "got shot…you …what I'm trying to say is…I can't loose you Tony, not now not ever" then she paused, coming to stand in front of him. "If you laugh at what I am about to say, I will shoot you myself" Tony laughed, _ah there's my Ziva. _Ziva narrowed her eyes at him daring him to keep on laughing, as he shut up. "I hate myself for allowing me to fall in love with you but I have and I wouldn't change that for anything, I'm angry at myself not you. I hate myself for feeling weak and vulnerable…" Tony was about to cut in when Ziva's hand stopped him "…you might find this…erm…what is that word…cliché, but it is true. I cannot fall asleep without being in your arms; if I do not see or speak to you for a day it reminds me that we have more enemies than friends, it reminds of how Mizwari used you against me. I just need to know that you will be around for a long time" her eyes were glistening with tears. Tony smiled a contently, he stood off the wall, resting his forehead on hers and taking her hands in his.

"I'm not going anywhere, I mean you'll probably have had enough by living with me and you'll probably tell me to get lost" Ziva inched back to look at him, her eyebrows furrowed "I mean, we are in each other's apartment everyday, so I thought…move in with me" he asked nervously. "I've wanted to ask you for about a week now, but you know me being me…" he laughed nervously. They have been dating for almost 8 months; Tony couldn't think of better time than now, of course he could think of a better place.

Ziva stared at Tony for a long moment "What are doing on Friday evening" Tony looked at her taken back.

"Erm, Nothing…Why?

"Good, you can help me pack" With that she kissed him and he responded with a smile. They walked back to the squad room laughing about how they had been caught making out by Sasha, the look on her face was priceless. McGee looked towards the laughing couple, as he caught Ziva's eye he turned back to his computer. Tony walked to his desk whilst Ziva made her way towards McGee's. She smiled and made her way around.

"Tim, I'm sorry…I did not mean to snap at you, I was just angry at myself for falling in love with a goofball like him" she said nodding her head towards the grinning Tony, she kissed his cheek and turned around to wink at Tony before making her way towards her desk.

McGee wasn't sure what to say, he just mumbled "Sure".

Tony and Ziva's life was about to change, and for good. Four years ago they were just partners with a lot of unrequited sexual tension, but now they were lovers and that's the way it was going to stay.

**Really hope you like this chapter…**

**At least 5 review= next update**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's moving in day… :)**

"Oh c'mon McGoo move it" Tony Dinozzo ordered the agent to move the box from outside the apartment to inside his apartment. "It's not even heavy"

"How would you know? I'm one who is carrying it" McGee said through gritted teeth.

It was Saturday afternoon and Timothy McGee, Abby Scuito and Jethro Gibbs were helping Ziva David move in with Tony Dinozzo. Gibbs and Abby was in the living room with Ziva rearranging the furniture. But Tim was, as always, really annoyed at Tony. He was being bossy, telling him to move Ziva things, whilst Tony was being Tony. He had had enough.

"That's it, I'm going inside…" he placed the box on the floor "you can bring it in and do whatever you want" and walked through the door and disappeared out of sight

"McGoo…McGee…Tim…my humble sidekick…don't leave me man" Tony Dinozzo said as he tried to lift the box of the floor _wow that's heavy_. As he stood up he was facing a very furious Ziva. "Hey sweet cheeks…your macho man here is trying to…move _your_ very heavy box inside…but McGoo won't help me" he said with a fake pout, but he was greeted with a head slap. "WHAT THE HELL was THAT for?

"Apologise to Tim…and get that box inside" she said as she walked away tiredly. Tony and Ziva had spent all Friday evening packing, going bed really late and waking up really early according to Tony. Ziva had smacked and told him that zero eight hundred was NOT early.

* * *

"Okay…I'm starving" Tony shouted across to the kitchen where Ziva was arranging the plates and all sorts. The others had left after moving things inside and helping rearrange the furniture in the living room. Tony had actually thanked and apologised to Tim.

"The kitchen in no state to cook Tony, why don't your order pizza or Chinese? Ziva called back form the kitchen.

"My pleasure, I'm going to order the usual Chinese, that okay?" who was he to refuse such an offer.

"Yes Tony" It felt so homelike for Ziva, she was starting a new life with Tony. The man she loved and who loved her back, unconditionally. She knew Tony was a commitment phobe, but to have made it this far was enough for her, they don't need marriage to make this permanent; although she wouldn't complain if he were to propose. After all, who was she to refuse a diamond ring? She finished in the kitchen and moved to the living room to see her significant other admiring a movie poster on the wall. She roped her arms around his waist as his arms found her shoulder, placing a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"You didn't take my movie posters down" Tony asked with a surprise.

"No, it is a part of you. The movies, the jokes, the annoyance and not to mention the immature behaviour, who am I to take those away?" she said with a smirk. She looked up to see a mock serious expression on his face and laughed. "And that is who I love" and his expression softened. They were staring at each other; yes the eye sex was back, as Ziva pushed Tony to wall before attacking his lips with hers. Tony's hand tangled in her hair, whilst Ziva's played with the shirt buttons, when the ringing of the door bell interrupted them. Breathing heavily and reluctantly they pulled away with grins on their faces.

"Oh hey…thanks…how much is that…here you go, keep the change" Ziva was in the bedroom putting on her baby-doll and she heard Tony talk to the delivery boy. "Ziva, the food's here…but erm…wow…I think I've kinda lost my appetite for food" Tony said as he walked into the bedroom and saw Ziva. Ziva laughed as she moved towards him and pecked him on the lips.

"That may be for you, but I have not eaten since breakfast… and I am hungry…for food. After dinner we can continue where we left off" she said as she made her way to the kitchen. Tony agreed with reluctance and followed her into the kitchen. As she sat down her baby-doll rode up just a little. _She's going to be the death of me_.

They had barely finished dinner when Tony had enough of Ziva's 'clothes' riding up and revealing places it shouldn't. Ziva was standing in front of the fridge drinking water, when Tony stood off the stool and lifted Ziva off her feet, catching her off-guard, and carried her to the bedroom, where the lights went down and the clothes came off as passionate kisses and love were shared.

It was the beginning of their new life and a life of another.

**Please tell me what you think…**

**Review= Next update**


	11. Chapter 11

Ziva David sat on the edge of the bath tub, glancing at her watch every so often. 5 minutes seemed longer than usual, _the watched pot, never boils _Ziva reminded herself. She needed to be patient, which was what was very important right now.

Tony was in the living room watching the season's OSU game, when Ziva came of the bedroom; worried expression painted all over her face. Tony looked to her furrowed his eyebrows.

"You okay?" Tony said as he stretched his hand to Ziva's, she took it as she came and sat down next to him.

She laughed nervously before adding "We need to talk, Tony"

"Uh-oh, I do something wrong? I didn't put the toilet seat down did I?"

"No you did not, but that is not the problem though…the problem is…I am not sure if it's even a problem…erm…What do you say to becoming a father in 9 months?" That was enough for Tony, as he completely zoned out.

It's not that he didn't want to father Ziva's children, hell; who wouldn't? He had never thought about becoming a father, he didn't even think he was going to be in 'committed' relationship to begin with. But now Ziva was pregnant, he had to be there for her. Did he have to marry her? _Shit, shit, shit _he thought. I mean not that he didn't; but not just yet. _Oh-boy_

"Say something Tony" Ziva urged as he stepped out of his trance looking at her in the eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean could be a faulty test…"

"I am 3 weeks late…Tony" Ziva said as blush crept her cheeks.

"Right we…we should…go to the doctors…ch-ch-check how far along you are" Ziva smiled at discomfort and loss of balance as he stood off the couch and stumbled to the bedroom, Ziva followed. He fell back onto the bed and Ziva sat beside him.

"We can always…get…rid of it" Tony jumped off the bed, looking at Ziva as if she had said the most absurd thing.

"What are you crazy? I mean you caught me off guard a little…but that doesn't mean I don't want it." Ziva just stared at him "I never thought I'd be fathering any children, but I have; which is good, really good." He licked his lips "Do you want the baby?" there it was, the question she had been waiting for.

"All my life I have taken lives…now that I have to give life…it is a scary thought. I am an assassin…that was what I was brought up to do…"

"…was an assassin; that part of you died a long time ago Ziva, don't forget that" Tony interrupted stroking Ziva's cheek with his thumb.

She smiled as she placed a kiss to his wrist "Do you think I am going to make a good mother?"

Tony laughed "Oh…I think you'll do! Me on the other hand…not so sure" Ziva smirked.

"Yes…I feel that way about you too" Ziva said as she laced her hands around his neck.

"Thank you so much for be…" the sarcastic words were lost as Ziva's lips came onto his.

* * *

The couple sat patiently in the waiting area of the OB/GYN. It had been a week since finding out about the pregnancy. As Ziva held Tony's hand in hers, she felt it sweat. Ziva was nervous too, it was her first time giving life and her first appointment to see how far long she was.

"Ms. David" the nurse mispronounced her name.

"Dav-eed" They corrected her together. The nurse nodded and led the way to the room.

"Please get changed, the doctor will be with you soon" she said as she handed her a hospital gown and walked out. Tony was standing there smirking as she unbuttoned her shirt, she stopped short.

"Can I have some privacy please" she said not turning to look at him, a smirk playing at her lips.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows before replying "Okay…" with that he turned and walked out, pulling the curtain close.

Minutes Later Ziva lay on the examining table, holding Tony's hand who sat beside her. The doctor walked in. He was short, old and fat _ah, the irony _Tony thought. He had greying hair and a fresh British accent as he spoke.

"Good afternoon, how do you do?" Doctor Harlow asked.

"We are doing fine" Ziva said politely.

"I'm Dr. Harlow. Shall we get started" he said as moved to her side.

She looked up to meet Tony's eyes and smiled "We shall". She moved her gown higher as the doctor applied the jelly like substance to her lower abdomen, she hissed as the cold touched her skin. Tony's head snapped to meet her eyes; the doctor noted his action and smiled.

"The gel is quite cold…here feel it" Tony felt the gel and hissed too.

"Now, lets see" the doctor moved the scanner around her lower abdomen 'hmming' every so often. "Very well…you are healthy and so is the foetus…you are about two months along. Make sure to book another appointment in about another 3 weeks before you leave" they both nodded as the doctor left giving them privacy to change.

Ziva didn't bother with telling Tony to leave the room for privacy, there was no such between the two anymore, after all they were lovers. Ziva had said that earlier to play with Tony, but he had taken it seriously, there will be apologies for that later. Ziva dropped the gown on the table after buttoning her shirt and looked at her significant other standing there with a smile. She smiled before taking his hands in hers and walking out of the OB/GYN.

* * *

On their way home they talked about everything and anything but the baby. They laughed about how McGee had put Gibbs in a bad mood on Friday by spilling his coffee, making Abby angry by messing with her 'Major Mass Spec'. Ziva's laughter died down as she thought about where she would be in 9 months or eight she thought dryly.

"Tony…are you sure that this is what you want?"

"What? You think I'm gonna run out on you half way through…"

"I know you won't…but it's just that…we have just started to build a relationship and make it work"

"Maybe a baby is just what we need to make it even stronger…Ziva if you don't wanna have the baby, just tell me…because whatever makes you happy, makes me happy" he said as he parked the car on his, I mean _their, _driveway. He got out and shut the car door a little too harshly, making Ziva jump in her seat. She saw him disappear through the door as she sat and consider what he had just said.

She didn't want to get rid of the baby, but there was one aspect of her time in Somalia that Tony didn't know about. She had to tell him and make him understand why she was so afraid of having this baby.

She got out of the car and walked into the house, she walked into the bedroom to find him laying on his back, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"There is something that I need to tell you…that makes this birth difficult…" Tony looked towards the door to see his significant other standing there solemn expression on her face.

"What is it?"

"There is a chance that the baby might not make it…because…I was raped in Somalia" Ziva said as tears stained her beautiful face.

**Review for update…**

**Thank god….the fanfiction updates are back on….:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Tony shot up from his bed and stood next to her, clearly shocked at what he was hearing.

"What?" the pain in his voice was evident.

"I. Was. Raped" Ziva said slowly. The tears pouring down freely, Tony held her face in his hands before embracing her, she didn't return the embrace or fight it.

"You never said anything, Ziva" Tony said into her hair. He pulled back to look at her "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did not want to be seen as…vulnerable in your eyes" she stated looking into his eyes.

"Everyone has a bit of vulnerability in them Ziva, you…me…hell; even Gibbs. Vulnerability does NOT make you weak"

"Now you understand why I'm so afraid to have this baby? I do not want to fall in love with an unborn child…only for it to lose its life when it is born" Ziva said as she moved away from him and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry" Tony said taking a seat next to Ziva. "I didn't mean…"

"It is okay, you did not know…I cannot let you live in false hope Tony" Ziva said taking his hands in hers, his eyes locked onto hers.

"I'm not…I've got you…and the baby"

"Tony…"

"No Ziva…you are a strong woman…and the baby will also be strong." She moved into his embrace, he felt the wetness of his shirt and she cried, and tears pricked his eyes too. It wasn't fair that she was going through all this pain; it was all his fault to begin with he thought, he was the reason she ended she ended up staying in Israel in the first place. The only way to make it right was to be with her the whole way, no matter what it took. "I'm going to call the OB/GYN and move to an earlier date." Tony felt Ziva nod; he slowly moved her to a laying position and spread the sheet over her, before he made his way into the living room to make the call.

* * *

Tony sat on the couch contemplating his life over the past year. 11 months ago, Tony was trying to mend his relationship with Ziva, and he got more than he bargained for; a long term relationship. He wasn't complaining, besides he had been in love with her before the 'never-to-mention-again' period of time. Now she had moved in with him, and was about to start a family. When did he get so lucky? He thought dryly.

Now he was sitting on the couch blaming himself for the current status of Ziva. She had been tortured and raped, and it was entirely his fault. If he hadn't shot Rivkin, she wouldn't needed to go to back to Israel, which meant that she didn't have to take Rivkin's mission and it also meant that she was not _his._ His train of thoughts was interrupted by the shuffling of feet behind him; he turned around to see that Ziva had woken up. She made her way to the couch and snuggled against him.

"How long have I been asleep?" Ziva asked her eyes closed. She felt Tony kiss her forehead.

"I think about…" he glanced at the clock that hung above the TV; it showed 19:47 "two and half hours"

"Hmmm…you did not wake me?"

"I thought you could use some sleep. I called the OB/GYN and spoke to Dr. Harlow…told him about…we have an appointment next week." She smiled and pecked his chest, he smiled at the gesture. Who would've thought Ziva David to be the 'affectionate' one? He saw her hand travel to her lower abdomen. "What do you think it is?"

"I think it is a baby…but I do not know about you" Tony laughed, and she looked up at him and smiled.

"What I meant was…"

"I know what you meant" Ziva said pinching his toned stomach. "Boy or girl, I will be happy…as long as it is your baby. If the baby comes out with blonde hair, I will not have an explanation for that" Ziva said, playing with his shirt button. Tony laughed.

"Believe it or not, I had blonde hair when I was younger" Tony said.

"I prefer you the way you are…brings out your eyes" Ziva said casually. Tony smiled.

"I'm sorry Ziva" Tony said. Ziva sat up and looked at him.

"What are you sorry for?" Ziva asked confused, Tony looked at her and then stared out the window.

"If I hadn't killed Rivkin…you wouldn't ha…" he didn't finish his sentence as Ziva's hand clamped his mouth shut.

"Shut up Tony. If you are going to sit here and blame your self, please do not hesitate. But let me tell you one thing…If you had not killed him, I more likely to be six feet below than be sitting here talking about the colour of _our_ baby's hair. He would have used me and then disposed off me" she said as she moved her hand away. Tony stared at her. "Is that your response…just staring at me" she didn't let Tony respond as she walked into the kitchen, and spoke out to him "Really…I do not understand you…Tony…you ar…" she was about to continue when she found that her lips were suddenly busy. Tony had followed her into the kitchen, and stood behind her as she drank her water and had managed to surprise her with a kiss. "…you are unbelievable."

"But you still love me" he said winking at her. "I would get to that bastard before he gets to you" he said referring to her statement.

"Yes…and then you will sit around and blame yourself when something happens to me" Ziva said pushing past him, and walking into the guest room. Tony followed suit.

"No more blaming myself I promise…erm…Ziva, we hardly come in here…why are we here?" She just smirked and winked at him as she got to work.

**Sorry for the late update…no internet at home, because I just moved…I have to update in college….**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	13. Chapter 13

**THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS SUBMITTED….ENJOY**

Ziva and Tony has just come back from their appointment at the OB/GYN. They sat on their couch staring into space, as they thought back to what Dr. Harlow had said after finding out what had happened to Ziva. The words echoed in their heads, _There is a chance you may miscarry… chance you may miscarry… may miscarry…miscarry._

She looked towards Tony who had turned to stare at her. Her lip quivered as she moved into his embrace, where she cried, they both cried for their unborn child. Tony's silent tears soaked Ziva's hair and her pained sobs wet his shirt. Nobody should be told that their baby might not survive before it came into the world; it was saying that their baby might not live the life it was given, but experience death. They sat their holding each other knowing that what was about to happen was unavoidable, and there was no stopping it.

* * *

Gibbs and McGee looked to see their senior field agent walk out of the elevator on a Wednesday morning, but unlike usual he was alone. Something was wrong, his usual 'I'm so charming' grin was missing, his eyes were red; probably a lack of sleep thought Gibbs. Tony sat at his desk, without a glance at their direction.

"Where's Ziva Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Absent" That was all he had said to Gibbs.

Gibbs was worried that Tony's lack of boyishness was going to mess with his ability to be an agent, but he was wrong. Tony was doing his job, but his charm was not there; the movie quotes, pissing Tim off and most of all he was not himself. Gibbs knew how much Tony enjoyed his job no matter how much he complained about paperwork. It was lunch time and McGee had gone to have lunch with Abby. Tony was about to leave, when Gibbs called him.

"Yes boss" Tony said

"My office" gesturing with his finger, Tony followed with a sigh. They entered the elevator, Gibbs waited for it start before flicking the emergency stop. "What's wrong? You and Ziva done?"

Tony laughed, but that laughter did not come form his heart. "No…everything is peachy. Ziva's got a…fever. That's all" Gibbs knew he was lying.

"You are losing sleep over her fever Dinozzo? Don't lie to me"

Tony looked into his icy blue stare. "I don't know what to do Gibbs. Ziva's pregnant…I'm perfectly fine with it…" he hesitated "Something happened in Somalia…that could result in her miscarrying Gibbs. It's killing her Gibbs and…it's killing me to see her like this. It's all my fault" he said staring at the metal doors.

"Yeah, how's that?" Gibbs asked, he was reliving the pain of Kelly's death but at least she had a chance to come into the world. However it didn't mean that they, Tony and Ziva, of all people had to go through something like this. They had had their fair share of pain.

"I allowed my personal feelings to get in the way of my professional judgement. When I shot him…I did it to protect her, not out of jealousy...I'm not so sure anymore. If I hadn't shot him…she won't be in this pain" he suddenly felt a throbbing pain at the back of his head.

"The moment you second guess your decisions…that's the moment you start to think that every good thing in your life was a mistake Dinozzo. Let me tell you something…if you hadn't killed Rivkin, she wouldn't be here right now. Is that what you want?"

"No…I love her, and someday I'd like to make her my wife" he said surprising Gibbs "But if we were ever to have an argument…I can't let her tell me...that it was my fault she can't have kids Gibbs." He was slapped again.

"You know as much as I do Ziva is a selfless woman, she always puts others and their feelings first."

"What do I do Gibbs?" it hurt the older agent to hear his senior field agents pained voice.

"Go home. Be there for her" with that he brought the elevator back to life, the doors opened soon after and the older agent exited.

* * *

Abby and McGee sat inside the café, waiting for their order to arrive. Talking about anything and everything, mostly Abby was talking. She frowned at Tim, who was clearly not concentrating.

"Tim? Did you hear me?"

"Oh…uh…What" McGee said as the friendly Goth stared at him.

"That's what I thought. You okay McGee?" Abby asked with a sad smile.

"Tony…he's not being Tony"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…movie quotes, complaining about paperwork, annoying the hell out of me…None of those today. He looked so tired, eyes red…no cocky grin on his face. Maybe it's because Ziva didn't come into work today" he said absentmindedly.

"Ziva's not in today…" everything clicked into place for Abby. She gasped "Maybe they broke up Tim" she suggested. "They can't Tim, They can't. They were made for each other, they are supposed to get married, and I've even planned their wedding and Ziva's baby shower. Please tell me they are not Tim?"

McGee smiled "I wouldn't know Abs…I tried asking him and this is exactly what he told me 'Don't worry Tim, I'm fine. Thank you for caring' and then he smiled at me. It was so sincere."

"I really hope things are okay between them. Maybe we should go over there today; you know just a friendly visit

"Yeah we should" Tim said, before they could continue the conversation the waiter brought the food, they ate quickly before leaving a little extra money than the bill showed as they headed back to NCIS.

* * *

Tony entered the apartment, it was quiet. Usually there was classical music playing in the background when Tony would come home later than Ziva. He sighed; he wasn't expecting music but at least a sign of life. He walked into the bedroom to find Ziva just the way he had left her in the morning. The doctor had told them that her health should be stable in order to monitor the baby's health. But Ziva being like this was not good.

"Ziva…" he said attentively as he sat down next to her.

"Hmm…you did not go to work today?" she said with a sleepy voice as she sat up.

"I did…but erm Gibbs sent me home. Said I looked like shit" he laughed. He reached for her face, moving the stray hair out of her face. "You shouldn't be sleeping so much…it's not good. Dr. Harlow said you needed to be healthy in order for the baby to be healthy" she looked away from him as she glanced at the clock; 13:47.

"Have you had lunch? I should probably make something" Ziva asked getting out of bed.

"No…I bought us lunch, why don't you wash up and come to the kitchen?" he suggested kissing her forehead, before walking out. She sighed and walked en-suite bathroom.

After a few minutes Ziva came out, they had their lunch silently. Ziva kept looking up at him every so often which caught his attention.

"You okay?" he said laying the fork slowly on his plate.

"You look so tired Tony" she said noticing his tired eyes and how his face looked older as she put a mouthful of stir-fry

He smiled "Yeah…didn't get much sleep last night." Ziva finished her last mouthful before speaking.

"Tony…" she said which sounded more of a question than a calling.

"Yeah…"

"When I miscarry…"

"If…" Tony interrupted.

"Yes…If I miscarry…can we try again?" Tony looked at her surprised. "If you do not…I understand" Tony moved around the table as she stood up from her seat, Tony caught her arm before she could walk to the sink.

"You wanna have more babies…with me" it was a statement than a question.

"Yes"

"What if the baby makes it?"

"The more the merrier yes?" Tony smiled. Ziva got out of his grip and moved towards the sink, settling the plates before washing her hands. Tony took the plates and stacked them into the dishwasher, before taking her hand and walking into the living room.

Ziva settled into the couch as Tony switched on the DVD player and put on a DVD. She moved forward so Tony can sit behind her, as soon as Tony settled into the sofa she settled herself into his arms. Tony smiled as his hands moving to her lower abdomen; caressing it. The movie all but forgotten.

"What do you wanna name her?" he asked out of the blue. Ziva smiled.

"You think it's a girl?"

"Okay…what do you wanna name him?"

"Hmm…Caleb…maybe Jacob. But Caleb Dinozzo sounds better, do you not think?"

"Dinozzo…hmm…I like that. What if she's a girl?"

"You can think of one" She said playing with his fingers.

"Erm…What name you want? Hebrew, Italian...or a bit of both?"

"I do not know…you tell me"

"Hmm…I like Sasha, Sarah, Maya…but most of all I like Tali" Ziva turned around to face him.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you Tony" She said leaning forward, as she kissed, his hands tangling in her hair. She pulled back resting her forehead on his. "I love you and…"she said her hands travelling to her abdomen "…our baby"

"I love you both too" he pecked her once more "I am going to go and shower and when I come back you can tell me how pathetic the movie was" Ziva laughed.

* * *

It was just after 19.00 when the door bell rang. Ziva walked out of the kitchen, into the living room and to the door. She was surprised at who was at the door, today wasn't Friday; why were they here? Abby and McGee usually came round on Friday's for movies, popcorn and dinner.

"Abby…McGee…erm…come on in" She said stepping out of her trance. She moved towards her couch, the afore mentioned couple moved forward. They stopped short when they realised that Tony was asleep on the couch. "He did not sleep so well last night" she said referring to her significant other. "Tony" she was met with a groan "Abby and McGee are here" she was met with another groan. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I do not think he will wake up…please take a seat"

"Is he okay…It's just that he didn't look so good…and wasn't being himself today" McGee stated

"Erm…yes he is fine…he…erm…would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea?" she moved towards the kitchen as the two visitors followed.

"Ziva are you sure you guys are okay? Because I've already planned your wedding…" Ziva laughed.

"Oh…Abby. We are fine…in fact we are better than fine. There is something I would like to share…after Tony…" her sentenced left unsaid as her eyes rolled back and moved limply to the side, McGee caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oh my god…Timmy"

"Wake Tony…I'll put her in the bedroom" McGee said hurriedly.

Abby ran into the living room. "Tony, Tony, Tony…" she was met with 'go-away Abby'. She looked at him angrily. "DINOZZO GET YOUR ASS UP…YOUR GIRLFRIEND JUST FAINTED". The screaming woke him, he looked at her wide-eyed. "In the bedroom".

"Shit" he ran into bedroom "GET ME SOME WATER" he said moving McGee out of the way. He knew that this would happen but the others didn't. McGee returned with water. Tony dipped his fingers into the water before flicking it at her face. She opened her eyes slowly. He let out a deep sigh and took her into his arms "You scared me Zee" he whispered, the other two left the room giving the couple some privacy.

He felt her smile into his chest "Just be glad that McGee was there, Tony" she said getting out of his embrace, and off the bed.

"Wow there, where do you think you are going?" He said getting up with her, she swayed a little; he caught her around the waist. She was about to walk away from him before he mumbled "Fine". They both left the room together, him holding her close.

Their co-workers sat on the couch, talking amongst themselves. McGee's head looked up to see them entering the living room.

"You okay Ziva?" Abby turned around as McGee spoke, and smiled at the couple.

"I am fine…Tony and I have something to tell you." She Tony's hand stiffen at he waist, she took it gingerly and held it in her hand "it'll be fine…they are our friends" she whispered into his ears. "Tony" she said louder.

"Yeah we do" She smiled.

"I'm pregnant" the look on McGee's face was priceless and Ziva hadn't seen a grin so wide on Abby's face before.

"Eeeeeeeeep…that is so great, I'm gonna be an aunty…I mean…you guys don't mind right" Abby said running to hug Ziva, Tony and Ziva smiled and shook their heads. McGee was still speechless.

Tony sat Ziva on the couch before moving towards McGee to hug the shocked young agent. "Step out of it McStandStill" he said as he let go.

McGee shook out of his trance "That's why you looked so miserable?"

Tony laughed " No…I am the luckiest man, still alive may I add, having such a beautiful woman's baby…I'm not miserable for that" He sadly looked towards Ziva, who shook her head discreetly. They had no right to rob their happiness too. "I was just tired…"

"Oh…right." McGee said, before moving to hug her.

They had stayed for dinner, and not to mention a movie. Abby was all for a baby shower, but the stern 'no' Ziva had given her, made her not want to question the Israeli's reason. Now the couple lay in bed, Ziva in Tony's arms. She smiled at the memory of his words earlier that day 'You scared me Zee'.

"You called me Zee" she stated.

"Yeah…" he smiled "I dunno where that came from…"

"Tali used to call me that…after Tali died, I wouldn't let any one else call me that…it angered me…you are the only person to call me that in such a long time"

"Sorry Ziva…I didn't mean to…"

"It is okay…I would like for you to call me that. I do not mind" Ziva eyes began to tighten as sleep was taking over her. "Good night Tony. I love you"

"G'night Zee. I love you too" he kissed her fore head as a peaceful slumber masked their worries and fears that were bound to reappear the following morning.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK….IT IS AS SIMPLE AS PRESSING THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON….**

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY 'HALO AMIGOS'**


	14. Chapter 14

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED…SORRY MY HUMBLE REVIEWERS.**

**I KNOW THERE'S BEEN A LOT OF AGNST LATLEY…THIS IS TO MAKE THIS A LITTLE HAPPY IN TIVA WORLD..:) **

Dr. Harlow had told them that the first 3 months were critical. Ziva was now 5 months pregnant and doing pretty well, the baby was healthy. The best part for Tony was her hormones, she would be angry one moment and then she'd be Ziva, and for no particular reason she would start crying and the best of all was when she wanted Tony. Her midnight cravings were an odd mixture of ice cream and olives, at the same time. Now she stood in front of the mirror on a Monday morning, clearly upset.

"You ready Ziva?" Tony asked entering the bedroom; he was in his work attire. Ziva was on desk duty as ordered by Director Vance, after Gibbs had had a few 'polite' words with him.

"NO…I AM not READY…These do not fit me…" she said referring to her jeans, Tony smirked "They fit me two weeks ago Tony…I knew I was getting fat" _here we go again _he thought.

"Zee…you are the most beautiful woman I have seen" It was true, he never thought he would see a pregnant woman as sexy; she was looking more radiant than ever before. He turned her to face him, one hand resting on her round stomach. "This is not fat…this is a baby, the one we thought we were gonna lose. Why don't you do what you did last week?" he said handing her a pair of black leggings. She had worn one of her maternity shirts with a pair of leggings, making her look even sexier. She sighed and accepted reluctantly as Tony smiled and kissed her.

They arrived at work hand in hand, smiling and happier than they had been two months ago. Two months ago their smiled never reached their eyes, their banter was reluctant, Tony teasing McGee seemed forced than natural. Gibbs new why and it hurt for him to see them like this, but he was glad that their smiles reached their eyes again.

A month ago Tony had gone to see Gibbs in his basement and had told Gibbs that the baby was healthy and the critical period was over, but the baby was yet to be born. No one knew what would happen then.

They sat at their respective desks and went about their normal routines; Tony doing most of the complaining about paperwork whilst making a pregnant and hormonal Ziva angry, very bad idea. By noon Ziva had had enough.

"TONY…SHUT THE HELL UP…I and WE know how much you hate paperwork…you tell us that EVERYDAY…so SHUT THAT GAP OF YOURS and get some WORK DONE" McGee and Gibbs smirked; they couldn't have put it better. Tony stared at wide eyed, as she stormed out of the bull pen.

"Hormones" he murmured, before getting back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ziva stormed into Abby's lab, very angry. Abby knew better than to ask her why. Abby watched as Ziva walked through the glass doors and make herself comfortable at Abby's desk, Abby smiled as walked over to her.

"Can I get you anything Ziva?"

"No I am fine…Tony is pissing me off" she said, and suddenly she felt guilty for screaming at him. Everybody knew that it was part of Tony's charm to be annoying. Silent tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Ziva, why are you crying?" Abby asked softly.

"I got mad at Tony" she said sniffing. It was kind of comical to see Ziva like this, but at the same time it was beautiful too.

"You want me to call him?" Abby asked her hands resting on Ziva's arm, she nodded. Abby picked up the receiver and punched a few numbers. "Hello…Hey Tony…Yeah she's here and she wants you" She heard him laugh.

After a few minutes Tony walked through the glass doors, Abby smiled and kissed his cheeks but not before whispering "Stop pissing her off" and she walked out to her computer. Tony smiled and crouched on the floor next to Ziva.

"Hey" he said softly taking her hands in his.

"Hello…I am sorry I got angry at you…my hormones are going mad" He knew it would come to this. Every time she got angry it always ended in comical tears.

"It's okay…I guess I was kinda annoying huh?" she laughed. "C'mon lets go get some lunch" he said getting up and taking Ziva with him. She smiled.

"I _am_ very hungry" Tony laughed, as they made their way to Abby's other half of the lab.

"There's a surprise" which earned him an elbow to the ribs. Even though she was pregnant, she was still the strong ninja. "Ow…" he said rubbing his sore spot "Abs we're going to get lunch, you wanna come?" Abby smiled.

"Okay…I'll get my stuff and meet you guys in the bull pen"

* * *

Abby, McGee, Tony and Ziva sat outside the restaurant as they waited for the food to arrive. It was a beautiful sunny morning, with a cold breeze, but they didn't mind so much. Abby grinned.

"What is it Abby" Ziva asked noticing her friend's expression.

"Who would've thought I'd be seeing Tony like this, of all people." Ziva furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, Abby continued "Think about it Ziva, when you came here five years ago, did you think that you'd be sharing your life with Tony" Tony smiled. Ziva rested her hands on his thighs.

_Uh-oh _Tony thought, usually when she was in one of these moods, it meant that she would have her way with him; no matter where they were. Last week it had happened at the supermarket, Ziva wanted to take him then and there but they had somehow managed to get home before they ended up naked and sweaty in bed.

"You are right…I did not…but I am, and I'm enjoying very moment of it" McGee and Abby smiled. They shared a knowing look; they couldn't wait for the wedding to come. The food arrived minutes later.

"Finally" Ziva said. Two sets of eyes looked at her, Tony snickered. "What? I am pregnant…this baby has Tony's appetite…and I too am hungry" Tony laughed before kissing her cheek.

"Just eat Ziva…"

* * *

After work Tony and Ziva lounge lazily on the couch as they watched movies after movies; his hands rubbing her swollen abdomen every now and then making Ziva smile. Even though she hadn't miscarried the doctor had said that there is a chance the baby might not make it. It hurt them both but they were good at hiding it.

"Tony"

"Hmm"

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" she asked.

"Do you?" he asked in return.

"I am not so sure" if she could turn around and gauge his reaction she would but stomach was restricting her from doing just that; the couch wasn't all that big.

"We have an appointment next week, we'll decide then" He felt her nod. After a moment of silence Ziva got out of his embrace and stood in front him, smirking. She didn't know why but she always wanted him and in the strangest time too; of course Tony blamed the hormones and Ziva had said it was not that. Tony looked up to meet her eyes.

"What?"

"I'm not very comfortable on the couch" She said.

"Okay then, you can go to bed" he said his eyes concentrating back on to the television.

"Tony, I want you to come with me and…supervise" realisation dawned on him.

"You don't need supervision Ziva. You've told me so many times that you can take care of yourself" he said not giving in. She growled in anger, her foot going up and landing back on the floor. "Did you just stamp your foot?" he asked smiling.

"NO. I am TWO PEOPLE now…Tony…" he stood off the couch and stood in front of her, smirking lightly.

"How do you want me to…as you say…supervise?" He whispered. Ziva smiled at her triumph before pulling him along into the bedroom and shut the door.

**Please Review…I'll update as soon as possible**


	15. Chapter 15

**SHORT CHAPTER**

**If the story is going downhill please let me know by clicking the little green button at the end of the story...**

8 months into her pregnancy Ziva was still on desk duty, she was suppose to be on maternity leave but that wouldn't stop her complaining about how boring it was at home, doing nothing but watch Tony's collection of movies. That wasn't the only problem, if she stayed home she would worry and stress about what would happen to the baby but she wouldn't dare word her thoughts to Tony; she knew he was doing much work as possible to keep his mind off the same thing.

Tony smiled as Ziva waddled into the bullpen from Abby's lab. She hated the fact that she was walking like a duck, and every time he mentioned how sexy it was she had threatened his life.

"Stop smiling Tony or else I will be forced to hurt you" Ziva said making her way to desk.

"Maybe I'm not smiling at you" Tony said from across her as he leaned back on his chair.

"There is no one else here"

"Yes there is!"

"Are you calling me blind?"

"Nope…just saying that the baby counts as a person too" he said grinning.

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him before smiling "Okay, I will give you that one". Tony watched as she tiredly typed in her computer trying to get a lead on their current case. Her usually beautiful eyes that twinkled when she smiled looked sleepy, her face showed signs of stress and distress. He knew that she had begun to worry about the baby, even though she hadn't said anything her face gave it away. She only had a month probably less before the baby came, he was sure that the thoughts that was plaguing his mind was plaguing hers too. _What would happen when the baby comes, will he…or she be healthy, and will he or she make it to her first birthday?_ They would have to wait for the baby to be born to find their answers; until then hope was their only way forward.

**Review/ Constructive criticism appreciated**


	16. Chapter 16

Tony sat patiently in the hospital waiting area, Gibbs' hand on his shoulder comforting him as he stared into the distance. Not only was he worried about the baby, he was worried about Ziva too. The doctor had told them that because Ziva was 'sexually abused'; birth was going to be more painful than usual. Tony was immediately kicked out of the room as Ziva shrieked in pain.

It was a normal day at work; no cases. Tony sat at his desk finding something to do; if Ziva had been here he would have been talking about anything and everything. He had told her that if she came into work he would carry her back and tie her to the bed, Ziva had looked at him threateningly when that hadn't worked she had agreed to stay home. Now he sat staring at her desk, he _really _missed her. He looked at his computer clock, which showed 3.00pm; he groaned two more hours of cold case reports and then he would be with Ziva. He stopped his day dreaming and got back to work.

It was round about 4.00pm when his desk phone rang.

"Special Agent Dinozzo"

"Agent Dinozzo, we are calling from Bethesda hospital. Ziva Da…" his whole world stopped as soon as these words registered in his mind, something was wrong with Ziva, she wasn't due for another three weeks. He had to get there as soon as possible.

"I'm on my way" he said, he didn't even hear what the person on the other phone had to say.

Now here he sat being comforted by Gibbs, as Abby, McGee, Ducky and Jimmy sat murmuring among themselves. Only Gibbs knew that Ziva was in a critical condition. When Tony had told him 'Something happened in Somalia…' in the elevator, he knew it was something bad. He really hoped that Ziva and the baby made through, he knew if that didn't happen Tony would not be Tony anymore.

They had heard her shriek in pain every so often, Abby's eyes leaked tears and Tony did everything he could possibly do to tune it out…but the scream kept ringing in his ears even when she wasn't screaming

It had been almost three hours since Tony had left a screaming Ziva in the hands of the medical surgeons, nurses and others. He needed to get an update soon or else he was more likely to go and see for himself. Tony stood up from the very uncomfortable plastic chair made his way to the desk in front of him.

"I need to know the status of Ziva David" he asked. The nurse at the station typed a few word onto her computer.

"She has given birth and is asleep right now sir" she replied politely as she smiled at him.

"THEN WHY THE HECK DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME?" he shouted angrily as he marched into her room. Not only did he startle the nurse, but the other people in the waiting area including his co-workers. The nurse looked at Gibbs, who had been standing beside the angry agent and was giving her the icy blue stare.

"We apologise sir" she murmured.

"Aha…" he said as he made his way back to the plastic chair.

"Gibbs…can we go too" Abby asked form her seat.

"No Abs…not yet" Gibbs said as he leaned back onto the plastic chair.

* * *

Tony slowed down as he neared her room door and opened the door slowly. He saw his strong partner and lover lying on the bed with her eyes closed, her face looking pale and sweaty; he walked towards the bed and took her hands in his, it was clammy. He sat there for what seemed like eternity when he heard her say his name.

"Tony" her voice came in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm here"

"Where's the baby?" She asked again in the same weak whisper. He didn't know what to say, he hadn't seen her or him. He really should have asked for the baby.

"I…I was worried about you. I'm going to go and ask them now" Just as he was about to go a nurse entered the room with a pink bundle in her hand.

"Here's baby David" she said smiling as she handed him the baby. He smiled before taking it, he, _they_ had a baby girl. "She is fit as fiddle…we have spoken to Dr. Harlow, he will be here later to check on you and the baby. You've got nothing to worry about." She said and smiled as she noted the relief wash over Tony's face. "You are the proud daddy?"

She had chestnut brown hair, a mixture of her father's and mother's hair colour. Her eyes were green just like her father's. She seemed smaller than an average baby, but he didn't care; he was just glad that she was here and in his arms. Just months ago he was afraid he would never see his baby, and now he held her in his arms that was just perfect for him.

Tony laughed a little, his eyes still trained on his beautiful daughter. "Yeah…yes I am"

"Well…I'll leave you to it" she said before exiting the room.

Tony turned around to see Ziva smiling, as tears made their way down her cheeks. He moved beside, taking her hands in his.

"She's going to be fine Ziva"

"I know" Ziva said "I heard". Tony bent down carefully kissing her forehead, "I have to feed her" she said as she wiped her tears away with her clammy hands.

"Oh…right, of course" Tony handed her the baby carefully. "She's beautiful…like her mother"

Ziva smiled before starting to feed her daughter. "I'll go tell the others…erm…that you are awake. Right" Ziva smiled again at his discomfort.

Tony didn't know why he was feeling awkward; it was nothing he hadn't seen before. The sight of her nursing was something beautiful. He looked back once more to see Ziva caress their daughter's forehead. He smiled and made his way to the others.

"TOOOONEEEEH" Abby came running and hugged him close. "Are you okay, Is Ziva okay? How's the baby. Is it a boy, is it a girl. Tell me, tell me tell me"

"Abs…I…can't…breathe" Tony said as he gasped for air.

"Oh my god" Abby said as she let him go "Sorry Tony. It's just that you were so mad and you wanted to see…"

"Abby, Ziva is fine and so is the baby. It's a girl, she's feeding her right now" Abby clapped her hands together in delight. Gibbs looked at Tony, who was smiling with no sign of distress in it. Gibbs made his way towards his senior agent.

"They okay Tony?"

"Yeah…they gonna be fine" Tony said with the brightest smile that Gibbs had seen in the past couple of months.

* * *

After snatching the baby off Abby's hands; literally, their co-workers had left. As soon as Tony had handed her Natalia she wouldn't even allow the others to carry the baby. She had held all day. The nurse had come in and chucked their visitors out saying that visiting hours were over. Tony sat behind Ziva on the bed, her head resting on his chest whilst she held the baby in her arms.

"Natalia Dinozzo…she is beautiful" she whispered.

"Yeah…she is. You gave us quite the scare" Tony said as Tali gripped two of his fingers.

"Yes you did…but you are here. Just where we wanted you" Ziva said caressing her cheek before placing a sweet kiss to her forehead.

Tony wanted the perfect candle lit dinner in an expensive restaurant; but now seemed like the best moment.

"Ziva" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony" She asked turning to look at her partner.

"Will you marry me?" Tony asked with his new found confidence. Ziva just stared at him before turning her attention back to the baby, who sleepily rubbed her tiny eyes with her tiny hands and yawned.

**PLEASE REVIEW….MORE EXCITING THINGS ARE ABOUT TO COME TO THE WORLD OF TIVA…**


	17. Chapter 17

It had felt like hours to Tony when Ziva finally responded to his question. Ziva put the sleeping Tali in her hospital crib and sat facing Tony.

"Just because we have a baby doesn't mean you have to marry me Tony" she said as she took his hands in hers.

"I'm marrying you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not because we have a baby; okay that's part of the reason. . I've been wanting to ask you for the past month, but I've been worried about you and the baby…"

"Tony…I love you and I too want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I cannot marry you at the moment"

"Why Ziva?" he asked.

"I want to take the citizenship test, when I pass it I will marry you"

"Marry me and you'll become a citizen" Ziva smacked him in the chest playfully.

"I do not want to marry you so that I can become a citizen you idiot…I want to marry you so that I can have little Dinozzos to chase around the house, to show you that no one can love you more than I" Tony grinned.

"You don't have to marry me for that"

"Ask me to marry you in a few months and I will say yes without hesitation" Ziva said as she ignored his comment, Tony sighed.

"Fine" Ziva grinned, before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss lasted long enough for him to tangle his hands in her hair and for her to snake her arms around his neck. They were so distracted by the kiss they didn't hear the door open.

"This is exactly the type of behaviour that got you here in the first place" Dr. Harlow said in his British accent as he smiled at the couple. They pulled away as quickly as possible. "I see that you are two happy people" he said standing at the end of the bed.

Tony and Ziva recovered from the kiss, Tony took a deep breathe before answering "Yeah…ha-ha…very happy" he looked to his daughter before looking back at the doctor. "She'll be fine right?"

"Yes" Dr. Harlow nodded. "I was quite amazed at what a strong baby she is, before you know it she'll be running around the house demanding things from her parents. Does the little one have a name yet?"

"Natalia Dinozzo" Ziva said "Tali for short"

"That is a beautiful name indeed. Right, you will be discharged tomorrow, until then I suggest that you get a lot of rest, that includes your mouth too Ziva" making Ziva laugh, she nodded her head. Dr. Harlow walked and his laughter followed him out the door.

"Go home Tony, you look tired. I will see you tomorrow" Ziva said. Tony laughed.

"Yeah…because you know, I did just give bir…how painful was it?" the joking question turned to a more serious question. Ziva looked at him and smiled sadly.

"It does not matter. I am here and so is our baby" Ziva said.

"It matters to me"

Ziva silence stretched for about two minutes before she spoke "I thought I would…" she took a deep breath "I thought I was going to die, that I would never see you or our baby again" Tony swallowed hard. If he could reincarnate Saleem he would, and then he would kill him in the slowest and most painful way anyone had ever experience for making his Ziva go through such pain. Ziva recovered from reliving the pain. "Go home Tony, Please"

"No, I'm staying until you fall asleep" he said, he could be so stubborn sometimes, okay most of the time.

"Fine" she made her self comfortable against him before dozing off.

Tony smiled and kissed her forehead. He never thought that he'd be a father, when he found out that Ziva might miscarry it had killed him but now Tali was here and she was healthy. That was more than enough for him. Now he had to learn to be a dad to a beautiful baby girl, he could do that. He and Ziva will learn together to become the best parents that Tali could have. With the thoughts of their future he too dozed off beside.

**REVIEW PEOPLE….:) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Tony is back at work after his two week paternity leave!!**

Tony walked into the bullpen on his first day back since his paternity leave two weeks ago. He was still getting used to Tali's crying, Ziva was the one who was feeding the baby but he would wake up anyway. Ziva had told him that it was not necessary for him wake up and do nothing but he had told her that she was the one who was feeding Tali so he would do his part by putting her back to sleep. Diapers…diapers were not his job, although he was threatened to do his bit by his beautiful counterpart, who would be dumb enough to say 'no' to an ex-assassin. That would be the day they died a painful death

He yawned and settled at his desk. The agent that sat at Ziva's desk stared at him; she had just started when Tony had left. She had no idea who the person sitting across from her was.

"Can I help you?" she asked as politely.

"No, can I help you?" he asked return. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you agent Dinozzo's replacement?" Tony started laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahaha…me haha…a replacement haha…no; I **am** Very special agent Dinozzo" he said his laughter dieing down.

"Oh…Hi, I am Agent Christine Mayes" she said standing in front of his desk and sticking a hand out. Tony took it.

"Hi agent Mayes" she smiled and nodded just as McGee walked into the bullpen.

"Hey Tony" McGee said "Looks like you've met Chris"

"Chris…looks like you guys are well acquainted" Tony said smirking as Chris made her way to 'her' desk.

"She's been with us for two weeks Tony" McGee said shaking his head "How is Ziva and Tali?"

"Ziva's good but Tali's got a set of lungs on her I tell you. Boy when she cries…she cries" Tony said yawning once more.

"You look like hell Tony" McGee noted.

Tony smiled "Yeah…midnight feedings can take a toll on your sleeping habits"

"Isn't Ziva the one doing the feeding?" Tony turned to look at the younger agent and cocked his head, McGee suddenly started to blush when he realised what he had just said. Chris smiled at the agent who was clearly uncomfortable and shook her head.

"Yeah McRedface, she does…but I play my part by putting Tali back to bed" McGee nodded still quite embarrassed. Minutes later the thudding of boots were heard.

"TOOOOOOONEEEEEEH" Tony knew what was coming as he sighed and stood in front of his desk. Abby jumped on him hugging him close, before they could drop to the floor Tony held his desk for balance as Chris' eyes widened at their intimacy. Abby let him go before speaking "Tony I missed you so much, how is Ziva and my baby Tali"

"Hey Abs, I missed you too. Ziva's dandy and Tali is settling in fine" Tony said smiling. "Can I ask something from you?"

"Of course Tony" Abby said happily.

"Try not to not to knock the wind out of me every time you hug me, I wanna be here for my baby girl's first birthday" Abby giggled.

"Okay Tony" Abby said kissing his cheek. "I have to get back to work or Gibbs said that he was gonna start slapping me like he does to you" she said smiling at him as Tony frowned. "Bye Tim, Bye Chris"

"Bye Abby" Chris said, followed by a bye form McGee. Gibbs entered the bullpen shortly after to see Chris and McGee working and Tony, like always was playing the infamous Tetris.

"Dinozzo…I'm trying to stop slapping you, but you just ain't helping me" with that he slapped him, hard

"Good to see you too boss" Tony replied as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Grab your gear…dead marine and kidnapped daughter" Gibbs barked. It was a very well known fact that when kids were involved, Gibbs was not the person you want to mess with. All three agents grabbed their gear and were in elevator before it had the chance to close; they valued their lives too much to let the elevator win.

Josh Parker was a father of two, he was found in the living room of his home by his ex-wife when she came to pick up one of the daughter from her weekend stay with her father. He lay in pool of blood around his head, and the way his ankle had twisted to an uncomfortable position looked painful; even though he wasn't alive to feel the pain. When she had found him the first she did was look for her 8 year old daughter, who was nowhere in sight. The team headed back to the squad room with the intention of finding the scumbag behind their crime scene.

The rest of the day went by with phone calls, leads going on to dead ends and not to mention a furious Gibbs. The day was very uneventful for the NCIS agents, it was just after four and they had no solid leads to follow. A very angry looking Gibbs strode into the bullpen.

"SitRep" he barked and he was met with a long stretched silence "Dinozzo"

"McGee?" Tony said knowing that the probie agent didn't have anything for the boss either. Chris was in the protection of Abby's lab, going over evidence.

"What? No!" McGee said being caught off guard.

"McGee doesn't have anything boss" Tony said as Gibbs turned to glare the new father.

"You are telling me that you sat around for hours doing nothing. You better have a damn good reason"

"Well…erm we had something, but they are all dead ends; nothing to help us with the case boss" Gibbs sighed. He knew he shouldn't allow his personal experience to get in the way of his job, but no one should face the pain of losing their child.

"Go home, there's nothing we can do here now. I want you two in early tomorrow. 0700 sharp" enough said as his younger agents dashed into the elevator and went their ways. Gibbs stared at the little girl's face on screen, hoping that she would be alive and well to be in her mother's arms at the end of tomorrow.

* * *

When Anthony Dinozzo entered his apartment, it was dark, quite-no crying baby- and he felt like he was single again. Before he and Ziva became a couple Tony would always come home to an empty apartment, that's how it was now. But he knew behind his bedroom door he would find Ziva, probably asleep, and a sleeping baby in her crib. He smiled at the thought as he walked across the living room into the bedroom; to find the latter but not Ziva.

"Ziva!" he called out, like she was going to leave a baby alone and leave the apartment.

"I'm in here Tony" she called out form the bathroom; he could see the light glow coming from the door that was left ajar. He changed his clothes to something more casual; sweatpants and Ziva's favourite blue t-shirt, before entering the bathroom to see her engulfed by a mountain of bubbles.

"Hey" he said as he crouched beside the bathtub, taking her hands in his. She leaned forward kissing him slowly and lovingly.

"Mmm…Hello. How was your day?" she asked tracing the day old stubble on his cheek

Tony laughed before looking at her with concerned eyes. "Fine and yours?"

"Loud" she said with a smile. Just on cue, they heard Tali cry. "There she goes again"

"I'll get her…you take all the time you need" Tony said before kissing her once more and exiting the bathroom to calm the crying baby. He slowly carried her from the crib and put her on his shoulder as he patted her back, calming the crying baby.

* * *

Tali woke up to an empty room; she was surrounded by bars. She knew her parents were home. She had to get their attention somehow; she couldn't talk so calling for them was not an option. Crying was the only think she could do right now. With that thought in mind she opened her mouth before hollering as loudly as she could.

That seemed to have gotten the attention as a man walked towards her, a man she knew; he was her daddy. Where was he today? She thought to herself as he picked her up and put her on his shoulder, patting her back. She liked it when her daddy patted her back, it felt nice to have her daddy carry her especially when she hadn't seen him all day; that was the reason she had cried when she was with her mommy. She didn't want to make her mommy tired. If she could talk she would have asked for her daddy but she couldn't.

She loved her mommy and daddy very much. They held her when she cried, her mommy fed her when she was hungry and they changed her when she felt dirty. Most of all they always made sure that she was happy. She knew she had a lot of people who loved her very much, but she wasn't sure how they related to her; she knew she was going to learn as she grew.

**Tell me how the baby's point of view worked because I'm not so sure….**

**Review people….thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19

By the end of the week the team had solved their most stressing case. The daughter of the dead marine was found alive, but she was starved and had bluing bruises on her face. Gibbs had been on the edge throughout the week, do one thing wrong and his wrath would have been poured out on the poor soul; in this case poor Chris.

Tony walked through the doors to his apartment and flopped down on to the couch exhausted from the case that they had just solved; shoes still on and the bag still in hand. The team had hardly had any sleep; they would leave work late and get to work early. He had barley had enough time to spend with his little girl. Ziva walked out to the living room from the kitchen; Tali in hand. She glanced at the wall clock; 14:15.

"Why are you home so early? Did you piss Gibbs off?" Ziva wasn't aware of the case they working on, if she had she wouldn't have been stupid enough to ask that question.

"I'm not stupid enough to piss him off when we are working a case involving kids, sweetcheeks. We just closed the case." He sighed. He kicked his shoes off, dropped his bag on the floor before lying down on the sofa, cradling the cushion between his shoulder and neck.

"Kids?" Ziva asked as Tali started to suck on her fingers. She kicked her legs out in joy as her mother placed a little kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah, little girl kidnapped from the crime scene. Found her in an empty warehouse starved and bruised" he said his eyes closed. He opened them again smiling at Ziva "How's my little cupcake doing?"

"Well, less crying. I think it was because she knew you would come home at some point during the day" Ziva said. "Tony"

"Hmm"

"Go to bed and take your little cupcake with you" he grinned before getting off the couch and taking Tali form her mother's arms.

"She hasn't slept yet?"

"No. I just fed and changed her" Tony disappeared into their bedroom. No wonder Tony had been working non-stop for the past week, Gibbs usually gave it high priority with kids. She missed Tony over the past week; normally when he returned from work they would feed, change and put Tali to bed before curling up on the couch. They shared long and loving kisses, he would pepper her neck with kisses and the movies playing in the background would be all but forgotten. They both agreed the this was most intimate they could get; it was like before Tali came along minus the sex since she had only just given birth, it was out of the question.

It was just after four, Tony and Tali were still asleep giving her much needed time to catch up on reading. She was interrupted from the world of vampires and werewolves, suggested by Tony, when the doorbell rang. She sighed unhappily _so much for me-time;_ she dropped Eclipse on the coffee table before going to open the door. She stood there utterly astounded at her guests.

"Shalom Ziva" said the first of her three guests the other two stood next to her smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asked.

"Look Ziva, we came here as your friends not as your father's protégé. Can we come in?" Ziva moved aside, letting the three come in. Her voice was sincere and kind, it wasn't so hard to fake that. But Ziva had known the three women long enough to know that they would never lie to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked more kindly towards the three women who were sitting on the couch.

"We came to see how you were Ziva"

"Rachael, you came with Elon and Chaya just to see how I was" Ziva asked crossing her arms. The woman in question sighed and looked at the others before answering Ziva.

"No. When Officer Gidon returned from Somalia, I asked him where you were and he said with her fate. We heard rumours that you had yet to contact the head from Somalia and so I asked the director where you were. He said that…that you were dead" Rachael did anything and everything from looking at Ziva.

"He told you I was dead? How did you find me" she asked taking a seat on the single recliner.

"Rachael is now under Officer Gidon's unit, he came to America shortly after she was reassigned and Chaya found out that he had come to take you back. That is how we found out you were alive" Elon said.

Ziva was silent before she spoke again "Thank you…for remembering me" she said almost close to tears. She took a deep breath and smiled "Tea?" the women smiled and nodded. Ziva walked into the kitchen followed by her friends.

"So this is your new home?" Chaya asked as she saw opportunity to speak.

"It is." Ziva said as she switched the kettle on. The women spoke about anything and everything but over tea but Mossad, Ziva missed all the action but that didn't matter because she had a daughter and boyfriend who she loved very much.

Tony walked into the kitchen still dressed in his white work shirt and trousers. The women were covered by the partition wall that divided the kitchen and the living room; he only saw Ziva standing at the sink. He walked forward smiling, without warning he captured her lips with his. All three women's eyebrows rose in unison.

Rachael cleared her throat making Tony freeze. He turned around slowly to see three women standing there with smiles on their faces. They looked similar, all looked like Ziva but not as beautiful; enough to be Ziva's sisters. He smiled awkwardly.

"Hi" he said before turning to look at Ziva who was smirking. "Women of Mossad" he whispered, Ziva's nod darkened his features.

"My friends Tony, they are not here to take me away" she said just loud enough for him to hear as she caressed his cheek. He smiled before turning to look at the three women.

"Hi, Tony…Tony Dinozzo" he said shaking each of their hands. Ziva took in the look on their faces, the mouths were slightly open and there was a gleam in their eyes and she knew them well enough to say that they were undressing him with their eyes.

"Stop undressing him with your eyes girls…he is taken" Tony's eyes widened as the women laughed shamelessly, not even trying to deny Ziva's accusation.

"I'm going to go and check on Tali" Tony said, the women shared a look before turning to look at Ziva as Tony disappeared from the kitchen.

Ziva grinned before adding "Our daughter" the women smiled at Ziva.

"Daughter…really, the woman who said she was never getting married or having kids is now a mother" Rachael said unable to believe the words she was hearing.

"Well…seeing him…you can't blame me" the women shared a laugh.

"How old is she?" Chaya asked.

"Four weeks" Ziva said.

"Is he going to marry you?" Elon continued with the questions.

"He has asked me but I said no…not yet"

"But WHY? I would jump at the chance to marry that hottie" Elon said ever so seriously making Ziva laugh.

"For reasons that he understands" was all Ziva said. The women continued their small chatter when Tony walked in changed with a baby in his hand. Rachael, Elon and Chaya smiled when Ziva took the baby from Tony. "You want to carry her?" Rachael smiled and took little Tali from her arms.

"Is she not adorable" Rachael asked the other two, who crowded around her too see the baby. Ziva watched as they walked into the living room and settled on the couch.

"Why are they here Zee?" Tony asked just above a whisper.

"They are here to see me Tony, nothing more…they would never lie to me, they owe me too much" she said smiling, and stood on her toes to kiss him lightly. She took his hands in hers and walked into the living room.

"Did Director David send you here?" Tony asked; he wasn't so sure about the three women. Ziva sighed angrily as Rachael walked towards him.

"You do not trust us? We are not here drag Ziva back to Tel Aviv…if were here for that, she would be with us already" now she was standing nose to nose with Tony, trying to intimidate him. Tony laughed.

"If you are trying to use some Mossad ninja trick on me to intimidate me…trust me, its not gonna work" Rachael furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at Ziva.

"Ninja trick?"

"Do not ask" Ziva said shaking her head. Rachael sighed.

"Listen Tony I understand your lack of trust in us, but what her father did was unacceptable. We have been her friends for a very long time. We would never turn our backs on Ziva"

Tony barked a bitter laugh "Is that why NCIS had to get her out of that camp…because you would never turn your backs on Ziva"

"Tony…" Ziva said warningly.

"We tried, without the support of the Mossad clearing team we would have been captured too. They were under strict orders from the director not to take on any course correction. Would you put your life on the line to save her?" this surprised Ziva, Rachael was now trying hold down her anger.

"Like I said NCIS had to do your job…meaning me, putting my life on the line to save hers. I would do it any day. Now run back to your director and tell him to get out of our lives." Ziva looked at Rachael, her features showed defeat.

"Director David sent you did he not?" Ziva asked. Elon and Chaya looked at their feet in shame; Ziva took Tali out of Elon's arms as Rachael stood her ground.

"No…he-

"ENOUGH of your lies Rachael, is this the thanks I get for saving your families. Leave and tell _your_ director to _fuck off"_ Ziva said the last few words with pure anger and hatred towards her friends and her so called father.

The three women had nothing more to say, Rachael led the way to the door before opening and disappearing through the doors followed by Chaya. Elon turned to look at Ziva with her _family;_ Elon would never have that chance. "I am truly sorry Ziva!" she whispered before she followed the others.

Ziva handed Tony their daughter and her pacifier before marching off angrily towards their room and slamming the door. Tony jumped, and Tali began to whimper and he was sure that it was going to turn into a holler.

"They sure pi…made her angry didn't they?" he said, being careful not to use derogatory; which was little too late after what Ziva had said; with his daughter before placing the pacifier in her mouth who sucked at it with delight. "Let's go tell mommy that she doesn't have to worry because she's got you and daddy to love her very much." Tali just stared at him blankly.

He knocked once before entering to see her, curled up on the bed, tears staining her beautiful face. He gently placed Tali in the crib leaving her with a soft toy before making his way beside Ziva, wrapping his arms around her waist, which had gone down a lot since the last time he had wrapped her in his embrace; last week.

"Ziva"

"Have I gone so weak that I cannot tell a friend from a foe Tony?" Ziva asked still facing the wall.

"No, you trusted them with your life and they misused that trust sweet cheeks. You are still the strongest woman I know baby, you always will be" Ziva finally turned to see his face and smiled.

"I will never judge your gut feeling again!" she said before kissing him lightly. Tony smiled.

"You didn't, you trusted your friends of Mossad a little too much" Ziva snuggled against him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"You covered Tali's ears when you swore right?" he asked as he winced a little, Ziva chuckled.

"I'm not so sure, but if you call me 'baby' again…you will not be able to have _babies!_" she mumbled. Tony swallowed as he stared at her, who smiled mischievously. "I missed you!" she mumbled before starting up a full on make out session, forgetting everything that had happened just moments ago. Just when Tony flipped Ziva on to her back, Tali began her scheduled cry. Ziva groaned and looked at the bedside clock.

"She is hungry Tony…again" she said pushing him off her; Tony could only comply. Ziva got off the bed and brought Tali back to bed. "I'm sorry I swore my angel, it was not meant for your ears" Tali suckled at her mother's breasts hungrily. Tony looked at her and smiled, "Stop looking Tony…you are making me uncomfortable".

"I'm going to make dinner, join me when you are done" Tony disappeared through the doors.

"I cannot wait to be his wife" she said to their daughter, Tali kept on suckling at her mother. "Hmm…yes, I did not think you would care as long as you got what you wanted" she said as she tapped the tip of Tali's nose.

**Please Review…**


End file.
